Welcome to Ouran!
by Shadoku818
Summary: Misaki Saito and Kazumi Ayaka are at Ouran for the first time. But settling in should not be too hard. Especially after some of Misaki's acquaintances shows up. Or are they something more to her?
1. Reuniting Old Friends!

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misaki and Kazumi stared up at the school in silence. It was like a castle, a beautiful castle, but intimidating all the same. "You ready to go in?" Misaki whispered; her eyes unmoving from the ginormous building.

"I guess …" Kazumi replied with a huff. "We're doing no good standing out here, Miza." She said, turning to her brunette friend who returned her gaze after several long moments.

"Yes, you're right." Misaki agreed with a short dip of her head. The girls linked arms and started inside. The chauffeur followed with some of their bags. Two more servants followed with the rest. Kazumi glanced back at them with a scowl.

"Misaki, we can take care of our own bags …" she muttered and Misaki sighed heavily.

"Kazumi, don't worry about it. This is their job. We are two young ladies; we're supposed to let them help." Though her words were consoling, Kazumi turned her head to look at her friend with the scowl still in place. There needed to be nothing said, the girls continued on in silence. Kazumi opened the front door before one of the men could get it and held it open for Misaki who thanked her quietly. The two held it open for the three servants and they walked through.

The inside of the school was just as magnificent as the outside. There were students in the hall, walking to their next class and chatting among friends. The boys wore black slacks and a blue suit jacket with a black tie. A maroon colored stripe down the middle of the black ties. They were all handsome, and seemed to know it. At least most of them did. The girls wore a yellow dress that flared, in an odd sort of way, away from the hips. It had a white collar and a red ribbon, tied in a bow, attached just below the neck.

"I will inot/i wear that …" Kazumi said quietly and Misaki giggled.

"It really is dreadful, isn't it?" she murmured, tugging on her friends arm before she walked off towards the dorms. "I've already seen my room. Yours is right next door."

"I don't see why we can't share one." Kazumi sighed and Misaki glanced her way.

"I think you won't mind later in the year." She assured her closest friend. They stopped in the hall, and Misaki looked up at a large, wooden door. "Well … This is mine. You're just right there." She gestured to the door to the right. The girls separated, and gave each other a glance, and a smile before they opened the room doors with the keys they had been given. Misaki stepped into her room, looking around. It was well furnished, much like her old bedroom. There was a door that led to a large closet, and another that opened to a private bathroom. The maids would come and put her clothes away for her, so she certainly did not have to worry about that. Everything else was where it should be.

The servants set Misaki's bags in the center of the room and left just as quickly as they came in. She walked around the room, opening drawers to her new bureau and feeling the blankets on her new bed. They were soft and warm; she could not wait to sleep in them tonight. The bathroom was grand, completely white and clean. Misaki intended to keep it that way. The closet was huge, and Misaki knew she had a lot of clothes, but certainly not this many! She decided she could keep bookcases in the back with her books. Maybe even a comfy chair and a lamp.

_My own library._ Misaki thought, and a grin came to her lips. She shook her head, leaving the closet and closing that door. Then she left her large room, walking next door and knocking on the door.

"Kazumi, would you like to take a walk?" she called through the door. A few moments later the door opened.

"Miza! Did you _see_ the bathrooms!" Kazumi said with a grin and Misaki laughed.

"I know! I'm going to take a long bath tonight before bed."

"Alright, so walk?"

"Yes please?" Misaki asked with a smile and Kazumi nodded with a smile of her own. "Then we can see the entire campus. I want to look at the gardens."

"I'm surprised you're not running to the library." Kazumi chuckled and Misaki blushed, shaking her head.

"Not yet, maybe later." The girls locked up their dorms and started down the hall, arm in arm as they had been before. "I'm so glad you came with me Kazumi." And her friend smiled with a shrug.

"I … I'm glad to be here, Miza." The girls exchanged smiles before they continued their walk. New faces watched them walk down the halls. Misaki could hear them whispering about the new girls. "I really don't want to be the talk of the school …" Kazumi muttered and her friend sighed.

"It'll die down soon enough." Misaki assured, walking out the school doors. One of the young men grabbed it for them and opened it. Misaki thanked him and smiled politely. Kazumi gave a tiny smile and a bit of a nod as she moved along with her friend. They walked down the pathway, along the fresh, green grass. "I think we're really going to like it here." Misaki said and Kazumi shrugged before nodding.

"I guess, everything but the school part anyway." Kazumi smirked and Misaki giggled. They walked on, nearing a group of students in white robes, doing Kendo. In the front of the class, was where Misaki expected to see a teacher, however, she saw a short young man in white robes and a black belt. Not far off stood a very tall, dark haired man in white robes and a black belt, his arms crossed as he watched. Perhaps he was the teacher? The girls continued to get closer, and slowly Misaki slowed to stop. Kazumi gave her a look, before she looked back to the boys. "Misaki?" she questioned and Misaki's lips parted, watching the young man. Then it clicked in her head, and her heart started beating faster out of excitement. Kazumi looked worried, seeing that smile come to Misaki's face.

"MITSUKUNI!" Misaki yelled, and then instantly clapped her free hand over her mouth. Kazumi looked at her proper, ladylike friend in shock.

"Misaki! What is wrong with you?" she asked, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. The young man had stopped, as had the rest of the class. And everyone was looking at the pair. The girls were not sure what to do. Misaki was watching the boy with excited eyes, slowly letting her hand from her mouth. She saw his mouth move, and his head cock to the side. Then joy spread over his cute features and he turned to the man behind him before pushing himself in a full sprint, running towards them.

"Miza-Chan!" she heard him call and she clapped her hands over her mouth again, this time out of happiness.

"Honey-Kun," she said, though he couldn't hear. The boy dozed into her and hugged her tightly. He was taller than she remembered, not by much; she was still a few inches higher than his blonde, strawberry smelling hair. Somehow he was able to lift her off the ground and spin.

"Miza-Chan, I thought I would never see you again!" his voice had changed a little, like it was actually getting deeper. He set Misaki down on her feet and you two looked at each other for the first time in years. Kazumi watched this exchanged with intense confusion and wide eyes.

"Misaki?" she said slowly and the two tore their happy gazes from each other to Kazumi. Honey seemed to freeze up a bit when he saw Kazumi. He swallowed and looked between the two before he put a smile back on his face. They parted from each other.

"Kazumi, this is my good friend Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Please call me Honey," he said quickly, and Misaki smiled down at him.

"Mitsukuni, this is my friend Kazumi Ayaka."

"Very nice to meet you, Kazumi." Honey smiled, bowing to her. Kazumi smiled a bit and nodded.

"Same to you …" he was very cute. His face was not like a teenage boy, but it seemed like it was maturing slowly. "So, Honey? Are you a third year?" Kazumi asked, folding her arms behind her back.

"Yep!" he said, giving a short bob of his head with a large grin. "So is Taka-Chan!" Honey said, looking back at his tall friend. When he looked, he saw Mori and Misaki staring into each others eyes from a safe distance. Kazumi watched with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Mori's mouth opened, and closed before he swallowed. A small smile came to Misaki's face. "Hello Takashi," she said softly.

"Misaki," he said with a dip of his head. When it grew so silent it was awkward, Honey took it upon himself to speak.

"So Miza-Chan? You go to school here now?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, we just got here today, actually." Misaki said slowly, tearing her eyes from Mori's gaze. He blinked, and quickly looked off around the field. Kazumi took note of this with curiosity. Misaki and she would definitely be having a talk later. She looked back to Honey who was now looking at her.

"Kazumi, if you two are not busy later, you should stop by the club and have cake with me and Taka-Chan!"

"Club?" the girls asked at the same time, and the adorable boy nodded his head quickly.

"Yep! The Host Club!"

"You're part of a Host Club?" Misaki asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, both me and Takashi. It's a lot of fun. You will come see us, right? After school?" Those big brown eyes turned into melting chocolate, looking first at Misaki before his gaze turned to Kazumi.

"S-sure," Kazumi said, watching him a moment before she snapped out of the adorable trance. "I think … That would be cool. Cake is cool." She said, slightly embarrassed by the way she was looking at him. Honey's eyes shined when she said this.

"I think so too!" he said with a grin, and Kazumi giggled. She stopped herself, looking at Misaki, who was mirroring her look of surprise. Kazumi straightened herself out.

"Y-yeah, anyway. Where is this place?" she asked, picking at her dress.

"Music room three, it's pretty close to the dorms." Honey assured her and Mori nodded.

"So right after school?" Misaki asked and Honey nodded.

"Yep! We might have some customers already, but come over and sit down anyway! They won't mind."

"Mitsukuni …" Mori said quietly with a frown. "Kyoya," he reminded him with one name and Honey sucked in a breath.

"I guess I better talk to Kyo-Chan …" the boy said quietly and Mori nodded. "But don't worry about it, ladies! I'll have it all worked out. Tama-Chan will be so happy to meet you guys."

"Mitsukuni," Mori spoke again, gesturing to the Kendo class.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miza-Chan! I have to finish my class. I will see you later, I promise!"

"That's quite alright, Honey."

"Bye Kazumi!" Honey smiled and waved before he walked away. Mori stood there a moment, before he gave a quick bow.

"Misaki, Kazumi." He said quietly before swiftly turning and following the boy. Misaki watched him, her hands clenched into fists. Kazumi watched her in confusion.

"Misaki?"

"Can we go back inside?" Misaki whispered.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"So … You've known Honey since you were little?" Misaki nodded, arms crossing over her chest.

"Yes … We were very close friends. Our Fathers were best friends. I don't know what happened really, but our Father's stopped talking, and Dad always spoke bitterly of Mr. Haninozuka."

"And what about that 'Takashi' guy." Misaki turned scarlet.

"What about Mori?" she asked quietly.

"Well? He was staring at you; you were staring at him …"

"I don't know what came over me. I get butterflies any time he is near. And he was _always_ there when Honey and I were together. He's a very dear friend to me as well."

"Seems a little more than a friend …" Kazumi mumbled Misaki looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." The girls stopped in front of Music Room Three, just as Honey had told them to do. Kazumi moved forward and touched the knobs. She then pushed open the doors to reveal a blinding light and burst of rose petals.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club!" Many male voices said from inside. The girls met the faces of seven very handsome men.

"Princesses! Welcome, to our Host Club." A blonde man said, stepping forward. His looks were charming and his face kind. He reached out and took Misaki's hand, bending and placing a small kiss on her knuckle. Misaski was used to the treatment and merely bent her neck in acknowledgment.

"Thank you sir, how kind it is of you all to greet us at the door." Misaki smiled sweetly and the young man pulled away.

"It is the gentlemanly thing to do, Princess." He said. "I am Tamaki Suoh. Perhaps you would like to join me this late afternoon?" he asked, running a hand through his blonde locks before offering his hand to her.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Suoh but I believe we are only here to visit Honey and Mori." Misaki said very simply, which instantly rained on Tamaki's parade and his face fell immediately.

"Oh I see …" he said in a squeak, arm falling back to his side.

"Miza-Chan!" Honey ran forward and hugged her, then turned to Kazumi, smiling bright. "I'm glad you came." He said to her, causing Kazumi to blush a little and smile weakly with a shrug.

"So this is your friend, Honey?" A boy with red hair spoke, snaking around Misaki and leaning on her shoulder.

"Hey, her friend ain't half bad either." The mirror image of that boy said, looking Kazumi over from a very close distance.

"Please get away from me before I do something you'll regret." She muttered and the boy immediately stepped backwards, eyebrows raised.

"Wow. Kyoya in girl form." He muttered, turning on his heel and walking back into the room. The boy who had been with Misaki followed him quickly.

"Wow … Should I take that as an insult?"

"Well I certainly don't think so but then again, I happen to be Kyoya." A dark haired young man said, adjusting oval glasses on his nose. He held a notebook and a pencil, obviously he was a smarty pants. Kazumi looked him over carefully, unsure what to think of him just yet. He looked extremely arrogant, but his handsomeness almost balanced it out. Like a model on a magazine. He did stand rather fashionably, as if someone somewhere was taking photos of him this very second.

"Hikaru, stop getting in Misaki's space." A small boy said, hands on his hips. He had very large, brown eyes. There was something feminine about him … Hikaru leaned on Misaki still, looking her up and down.

"Why don't you come make me Haruhi," he crooned, and the boy simmered irritably where he stood.

"Wha-?" Misaki heard the boy, Hikaru, gasp. She looked up when she felt a weight lifted off of her shoulder and watch Mori shove the twin away. Hikaru looked at Mori with a raised eyebrow, then down at Misaki. The two were looking at each other with a warm blood in their cheeks. Quickly their gazes met the floor and their faces turned even darker. Hikaru felt so confused. Mori-Senpai never liked girls.

"C'mon Takashi, let's go set up the table!" Honey said, skipping away.

"Yeah." Mori said simply before he followed. Everyone looked at Mori in surprise, and then to Misaki when he was gone. Misaki laughed nervously.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you. I'm glad Honey and Mori have such great friends!" she said, grabbing Kazumi's hand and dragging the behind her as she walked after Mori and Honey.

The boys were silent as they went away, but when they were off in the distance with Honey and Mori, the rest of the boys huddled up. "Did you see how Mori and Misaki were looking at each other?" Kaoru whispered.

"Mori never looks at girls …" Hikaru mumbled.

"And he's merely polite to the girls who visit him." Kyouya stated, glancing back at the tall young man as he pulled a chair out for Misaki which she smiled up at him and sat down. The dark haired male was sure he saw a smile twitch at the corner of Mori's lips.

"Haruhi, you're good at figuring things out, maybe you should talk to Misaki and Kazumi." Tamaki said, biting down on his lip. Haruhi sighed heavily.

"What am I supposed to do? Ask right out if they like each other? I can't just waltz over there and ask weird questions!"

"Why not?" Tamaki whined with a frown.

"I told you why, Senpai!" Haruhi grumbled.

"Well, I still don't care! Daddy wants his little girl to make new friends so why don't you over there and talk to those nice girls!" Tamaki said, wrapping his arms around Haruhi's shoulders and holding her close to his chest. Haruhi growled softly and unwrapped herself from his arms before walking off towards Mori, Honey, Misaki and Kazumi.

"Mind if I sit and talk with you guys? Tamaki is kind of … Smothering." Haruhi said to the group, now sitting at the table with a silver dish in front of them.

"Of course." Misaki smiled, "I'm so glad we have the chance to make new friends, right Kazumi?"

"Mm …" her friend replied, studying Haruhi carefully. There was a frown on her face, and Haruhi looked a little uncomfortable under Kazumi's gaze. It was silent for several moments. Mori began to take the lid off of the dish to reveal a delicious looking cake with light, white frosting and a few decorative strawberries on the top. It was already sliced, and he began putting them onto plates, setting them out in front of everyone. He made sure the cake Honey had, had the most strawberries.

"Thank you Taka-Chan!" Honey beamed, and Mori grunted with a nod.

"You're not a boy!" Kazumi finally said aloud, watching Haruhi, who looked startled.

"Wha-?" she began, running a hand through her hair.

"Your nose, it's too small, feminine. Your eyes are very nice too. But I've never seen a boy with eyes like that."

"Well … Thanks, but there's a first for everything- …" Haruhi started and Kazumi interrupted her.

"You're so petite, too."

"Oh yes! I definitely see it now." Misaki said, "May I see your hand?" Haruhi looked between the girls and Misaki's outstretched hand which she slowly rested her own on top of. Misaki turned her palm over before looking at her finger nails. "Definitely a feminine touch." She said with a nod, letting Haruhi's hand go. The rest of the club members stood not that far off, watching the girls in surprise.

"Is it really that obvious?" Hikaru asked quietly and Kazumi shrugged.

"Not particularly. She doesn't have much curve, but it's all in the face."

"You make a very handsome young man, but I think you should grow your hair out and start wearing more dresses and what not." Misaki said with a wave of her hand. Everyone stared at the girls still and Kazumi shrunk back in her chair with a small frown. "Anyway, I'm really glad you are a girl. I'm excited to have another girl friend here at the school. What's your name again, Haruhi?" the brown eyed girl nodded, glancing down at a plate that Mori slid in front of her.

"Thanks Mori-Senpai." She said quietly and he grunted. "I guess … I'm glad too. I don't really get to make girl friends since I pretend to be a boy."

"Haruhiiii! If you wanted to make girl friends all you had to do is tell me! We could have taken care of it! Daddy wants his little girl to be happy!" Tamaki said from behind her, hugging her head. Haruhi gave an exasperated sighed.

"Shut up, Senpai. Get off of me, you're too heavy." Tamaki instantly pulled away, looking broken and hurt. He was instantly on a far wall, raincloud above his head with lighting down low in just that corner.

"Is he … Okay?" Kazumi asked slowly.

"Don't worry, that's quite normal of him. He can't take it when his precious Haruhi is rude to him." Kyouya said from behind Kazumi's chair. She stiffened and glanced back at him. How had he gotten there without making a sound?

"I wasn't being rude, Kyouya-Senpai. He should learn to give people their personal space." Haruhi muttered.

"The Boss will never learn to give space to his little Haruhi." Hikaru said, leaning on the back of her chair. Kaoru stood on the other side, patting her head. Haruhi sunk back, looking extremely distraught.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Misaki said with a light giggle, highly amused by all of the action in this room. She then looked around. "Where are all the girls? I thought this was a Host Club?"

"Oh right!" Tamaki was instantly standing at the table. "I must open the doors for all the young ladies. They'll be arriving soon." He swiftly walked over to them.

"We really shouldn't stay; you two have things to do-." Misaki started.

"No-!" Mori interrupted, blushing as soon as he had let the word come out. Honey shook his head,

"Please stay!" he said quickly. "They won't mind."

"Honey, I've taken it upon myself to cancel your appointments today." Kyouya said, glancing down at his notebook before looking back to him.

"Oh thank you Kyo-Chan! See Miza-Chan you and Kazumi can stay!" he beamed and Misaki sighed with a grin of her own.

"I suppose we have no choice then, it would be rude to leave." Kazumi rolled her eyes at her friend. "Thank you-," Misaki looked up at Kyouya for a moment, watching him in confusion before a smile came back to her lips. "Mr. Otori." She said and Kyouya rose an eyebrow before he studied her face. He chuckled and dipped his head.

"Your very welcome, Miss Saito."

"You know that guy?" Kazumi asked as Kyouya walked away.

"Kind of; I know his family. I've met him before too. He seems rather … Cold." Misaki said, glancing back at Kyouya.

"Kyo-Chan pretends to be mean. But he really isn't. More like a fuzzy teddy bear!" Honey said with a grin. Mori simply shook his head, picking up his fork and beginning to eat his cake, the girls did the same. Honey's cake was already half gone.

Honey and Misaki did most of the talking, catching up, but Misaki often brought Kazumi into the conversation as did Honey. Misaki noted that he seemed rather interested in her. No doubt, soon he would be calling her 'Kazu-Chan' or 'Zumi-Chan.' The thought seemed a little silly, but nice all the same. Girls came and went with each appointment. The girls watched the other boys interact with their customers, asking Honey and Mori questions about their job. Honey answered simply before he asked a question about Kazumi or what Misaki had been up to.

By the end of the evening, when the Host members were done, they joined the four, getting to know the girls. Kazumi yawned and Honey did soon after. "I'm sleepy Takashi." He mumbled and Mori nodded, standing up.

"May we walk you back to your rooms?" he asked. That was the longest sentence he had spoken all day! Good for him … Misaki nodded.

"That would be very kind, thank you."

"Oh good! Then we'll know which dorms you guys are in!" Honey said quickly before he stood up. "Goodnight everyone!" he said to his friends. They all waved and watched as Mori and Honey led Kazumi and Misaki out of the host room. It was quiet in the halls; everyone was near the main hall, going home. Mori was completely silent as usually and Honey was just too tuckered out to say anymore. When they came to their dorms, the girl turned to the boys. Kazumi gave a little bit of a wave.

"Night," she said, backing up towards her room.

"Goodnight Mitsukuni, goodnight Takashi." Misaki smiled. "It was so good to see you guys again."

"Goodnight Misaki and Kazumi." Honey smiled.

"Goodnight." Mori said, looking at Misaki. The girls glanced at each other before they turned to their rooms, opening the door and walking inside. Misaki glanced over her shoulder one last time with a smile before she turned and closed the door. The last thing she saw was Mori's eyes before the lock clicked. She sighed heavily, turning to her closet and getting ready for bed.


	2. Just Old Friends?

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazumi was ripped away from her peaceful sleep by a knocking at the door. She groaned loudly rolling over and pressing her face into her pillow.

"Kazumi?" Misaki called from behind the sturdy polished door. "It's almost 2:00 in the afternoon. Do you want to explore more of the campus with me? It would be a shame to let such a beautiful day go to waste."

Kazumi sat on the edge of her bed rubbing at her eyes wearily, "You just want to see Mori." She stated walking over to the large closet that held her clothes.

"Kazumi!" Misaki exclaimed, no doubt with her face a bright red.

Kazumi had thrown on a semi nice blouse and a pair of dark jeans. She tugged a brush through her dirty blonde hair and threw on a pair of flats. "I'll be out in a minute!" She called running through the bathroom and quickly brushing her teeth. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she shrugged. She looked sort of presentable. She advanced towards the door and swung it open.

Misaki's face was still red from the comment she made a few moments ago. Kazumi tugged her eyebrows together; the one statement really embarrassed her. What had gone on between her and Mori-Sempai? She shook it off smiling at Misaki. "Ready when you are."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kazumi lay down on the perfect green grass looking up into the sky. It really was a beautiful day. Misaki was sitting next to her burying her face into a book, as usual. They had just finishing trekking through the halls of Ouran Academy and decided to grab some fresh air.

"Miza-Chan! Zumi-Chan!" A voice called interrupting the silence.

Kazumi sat up spotting Honey running towards them with Mori in tow. Misaki slipped the book she had been reading behind her back waving at the two.

"Honey-chan." Misaki smiled. Her gaze fell to Mori and they locked eyes for a second.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow turning her attention back over to the boy racing towards them.

"Zumi-Chan?" Kazumi questioned.

"Mhmm." Honey smiled sitting down between the two girls. "That's the nickname I chose for you." He raised his eyebrows at her, "You do like it, don't you?" His big brown eyes met hers and she nodded hastily.

"O-Of course. I love it." She spit the words out not wanting to upset the adorable boy sitting in front of her.

"Good." He beamed. "Me and Taka-Kun were just going to the Host Club outing over there." He pointed his finger over at the decorative tables, bouquets of flowers, and the pastries.

Misaki tilted her head looking over in the direction he had gestured . "How did we miss that?" She asked dumbfounded.

Kazumi frowned. "I have no clue." It really wasn't something you could miss, but yet they did. "Hm." She grunted still looking over at the insanely expensive furniture and plants.

"Oooohhhh! I have an idea!" Honey exclaimed out of the blue. " How about you guys come see us! You know, while we host. Like you did yesterday." Honey smiled, his eyes lighting up.

Kazumi nodded her head not able to say no to the adorable boy before her. "Sure." She smiled having the sudden urge to wrap him up in a bear hug. She resisted.

Misaki looked over at Mori and nodded her head. "I'd like that." She looked back at Honey.

Honey laughed standing up. "Then it's settled!" He grinned tugging Mori off towards the other Host's. "We'll see you in a bit!" Mori stood up and followed Honey but only after he gave a little wave to Misaki.

Kazumi watched the two walk off and turned her attention towards her blushing friend. "Spill." She demanded staring her down. "What's up between you and Mori?"

Misaki smoothed the sky blue dress she was wearing, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing. Nothing at all…" Her voice trailed off as she looked over in the direction the boys had departed in.

Kazumi rolled her eyes, "You, my friend, are a terrible liar."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A while later Kazumi and Misaki wandered over to the flirting boys and the giggling girls. Just as Kazumi spotted Honey, she was approached by a Kyouya.

He was the boy she had been compared to earlier the other day. She raised an eyebrow to the man standing before her. "What do you want?" She asked rather impolitely.

Misaki elbowed her side scowling over at Kazumi. "What she meant to say is, is there anything we may help you with today?"

Kyouya let out an emotionless chuckle adjusting his glasses. "It is quite alright Miss. Saito."

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "I wasn't asking your permission."

Misaki gasped dramatically. "I am so sorry, Kyouya-chan. She isn't usually this rude." She apologized giving Kazumi another shove. "Anyways what were you going to ask?"

Kyouya cleared his throat casting an annoyed look over at Kazumi. "I am sorry to inform you, But today we cannot allow you to see Honey-Sempai and Mori-Chan without making an appointment and paying the required fee." He let his eyes fall down to the notebook in his hands and scribbled something.

"You're saying we have to pay money to see our friends? Well that's retarded." She grumbled.

Kyouya tilted his head, "Well we have a very orderly system here at the Host Club. We can't afford letting you two in for free. It would cause a ruckus between you and the members who pay. Here we try to be just and fair."

Misaki nodded her head. "We understand. How much for an appointment?" She pulled out her wallet.

Kazumi pursed her lips at Kyouya, No way was she like him. Misaki was just about to hand over the money when the two twins appeared.  
"Aw, Look Hikaru. They're back to make appointments. Now tell me girls. Who have you come to see?" Kauru leaned against Misaki and Hikaru on Kazumi.

"Aren't you the gay guys?" Kazumi asked raising her eyebrows.

Kyouya cracked a small smile that went unnoticed to everyone except Kazumi.

Kauru blushed shaking his head. "What? N-"

"Zumi-Chan! Miza-chan!" Honey yelled running up to them and cutting of Kauru. "You came!" He gave them the cutest smile ever. Mori caught up to his small companion and frowned at the twin leaning against Misaki.

Kyouya cleared his throat, the majority of the hosts were hovering around the two girls while the other guests were waiting."We have a schedule to go by, and ladies are waiting." He motioned to the girls sitting around the tables.

The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Sure boss." Hikaru left followed by Kauru. Honey-Chan nodded his head, "Okay. See you really soon Zumi-chan, Miza-chan." He smiled walking with Mori back to their table.

Kazumi waved her hand at the two, as did Misaki.

Kyouya looked at the two of them over his glasses. "One of you ladies can go over there now."

Kazumi looked at Misaki. "You can go." She gave her a small shove.

"Alright, see you in a minute." She smiled walking towards the table of girls.

"That was kind of you." Kyouya noted writing something down.

Kazumi laughed. "Nah. I would rather drown in my own bath water then sit at a table full of those idiotic girls. Really I was being selfish."

Kyouya chuckled inwardly. Yet on the outside his face stayed composed and serious. "That's a bit drastic, don't you think?" He adjusted his glassed looking over at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Go spend an hour with them. Then we'll talk."

This time Kyouya let his smirk show, knowing just how annoying those girls could be.

Kazumi watched as girls got up from each table and migrated.

"You may go now, Kazumi." Kyouya said his eyes never leaving his notebook.

"Great." She sighed, walking off towards the Honey and Mori's table.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kazumi took a bite of her cake letting the flavor explode in her mouth. She didn't often indulge in such fancy pastry's but Honey-Chan had insisted.

"So how is it Zumi-Chan?" Honey asked eagerly from the couch cushion next to her. Honey and Kazumi had ended up on the same couch and Mori and Misaki on the other. Kazumi had practically forced these seating arrangements. She knew something was up between them so she decided to make it as awkward as possible. Misaki knew she did it on purpose, and kept sending her death glares. If looks could kill Kazumi would be dead.

Kazumi nodded her head at Honey taking another bite, "It's delicious." She replied her mouth full of cake.

Honey-Chan laughed taking another piece for himself.

On the other coach things were severely awkward. Every once in a while one of them would clear their throats or nod their heads. They were pretty much silent besides that.

Kazumi looked over at the two trying to get them talking, "So how long have you known eachother?" She questioned waiting for a response.  
Misaki glanced over at Mori.

"You know, A while."

Kazumi tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Actually I don't know, that's why I am asking. Define a while."

Misaki looked at Mori again shrugging. "Since we were young kids I suppose. Honey and I were always good friends, and Mori was always around Honey. We ended up all becoming pretty close."

Kazumi nodded her head. "That's cool. So why do you guys act so weird around each other?"

Mori grunted his face a scarlet red, Misaki looked down at her shoes. "It's a long story."

Kazumi shrugged her shoulders. "We have time."

Honey nodded his head, becoming curious himself.

Misaki shook her head. "Actually we don't. We need to go eat; you haven't had any food all day, besides that cake." She reached across the table and grabbed her hand tugging her away from the boys.

"Bu-" Kazumi protested getting cut off by Misaki.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The cafeteria was pretty much empty besides Misaki and Kazumi.

They ate in silence, awkwardly glancing up at each other between bites.

"Tell me." Kazumi demanded suddenly making Misaki jump.

"Kazumi…I can't tell you." Misaki sighed.

"Now." Kazumi demanded staring her down.

"Kazumi…"

"No more excuses. Tell me." Kazumi growled getting annoyed.

Misaki sighed looking up at her. "Fine." She sighed setting her fork down. "We…We were arranged to get married."


	3. A Garden Party!

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arranged to be _married_?" Kazumi asked with wide eyes. Misaki stared down at the table.

"Yes …" she mumbled simply, her cheeks darkly colored. It was difficult to think about, she was not fully sure how she was supposed to feel about it.

"Well, why? How?" her friend persisted and Misaki finally looked up at her.

"If you really want to talk about this, let's go back up to my room. I'll tell you all I know." She said simply. "But you must eat your lunch. You slept in way too late and had cake way too early after sleeping."

"Eating cake in the morning is good for you."

"Good for your _metabolism_ and that was definitely not morning. You're turning into Honey-Chan."

"He lives a good life …" Kazumi said with a nod, and after a moment, both the girls giggled. "Alright, as soon as I finish this we are going upstairs and we are _having_ this conversation." From then on, it was all speed eating.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I can't believe I ate so fast …" Kazumi moaned, rubbing her aching stomach as she laid on the bed.

"I told you to slow down or else what?" Misaki said sternly and Kazumi mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Don't eat so fast or your stomach will ache!" Kazumi growled, closing her eyes.

"I told you twice, but you kept eating like a _pig_ in front of all those people …"

"Misaki!" Kazumi interrupted,

"What?"

"Stop avoiding it. Spill the beans!" It grew silent after that, and Misaki cleared her throat.

"Well … What do you want to hear?" she asked simply.

"How did you guys get engaged?" The thought made Misaki grimace and turn her eyes to her lap. "Miza, please?"

"My Father," Misaki began-, "He was good friends with Takashi and Mitsukuni's Fathers. Mr. Morinozuka liked me very much. He spoke with my Father about marrying me and Mori when we grew up. And my Father agreed." She shrugged, keeping her eyes down.

"So you're still engaged?"

"No … We're not."

"Why not?" Kazumi was growing impatient. She wanted Misaki to just tell her everything, but if she did not ask questions, her friend would leave something important out of her little story and it would be a very short conversation.

"Mr. Haninozuka found out later and he became outraged. He decided he wanted me to marry Honey and thrust the offer upon my Father who declined. Not that my Father favored Mori over Honey, but he thought our personalities were well matched and that Mori would have more for me as a husband and supporter. A feud broke out between our families, which was sad because Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka were brother-in-laws. Mori's Father and My Father decided it was too much and broke it off." Misaki grew quiet again after that, Kazumi stared at her in surprise.

"That's crazy …" she mumbled.

"I know …"

"You remember all of that?"

"Not all of it, but my Mom told me that's what happened one day when I asked where Honey and Mori were. She doesn't really find a point in keeping things from me." Kazumi nodded as her friend spoke, picking at her dress before she sat up. They both looked over to the door as there was a knock on it. They stared for a moment, and then Misaki stood up and walked over, opening the door. There stood Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. She looked irritated, as usual when she was alone with the twins.

"I'm really sorry about this guys …" she mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Kaoru smiled,

"What's going on?" Hikaru added, glancing around Misaki's room.

"Oh, well we were just talking. What's going on with you?"

"We wanted to ask if you all wanted to come out to the garden with us for a dinner picnic!" Kaoru said, his smile turning into a grin. Misaki glanced back at Kazumi who shrugged.

"That sounds lovely, Kaoru, thank you." Misaki smiled. Kaoru looked confused for a moment, exchanging glances with his brother.

"Right … Well dinner is at six sharp!" he said.

"So don't be late!" Hikaru added.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki and Kazumi walked out to the gardens, arm in arm. They had taken it upon themselves to- … Well, Misaki had taken it upon herself to dress Kazumi and herself nicely for this occasion; something nice and fancy, but good to sit on a blanket on the ground.

Misaki wore a light weight, sea green material. It hugged her body down to her waist. The collar was not low, but exposed her collarbone. The skirt of her dress came to her knees and if she were to spin, her dress would do something similar to Marilyn Monroe's dress. However, Misaki was a lady, and Lady's did not spin unless they were dancing with a gentleman.

Kazumi was dressed in what looked like a yellow t-shirt with a white, yellow spotted skirt pulled up just under her bust. However the skirt was sewn there and Misaki assured her friend she looked adorable in it. When she had looked in the mirror, Kazumi shrugged and agreed that she did look alright.

"Mizu-Chan! Zumi-Chan!" Honey called out by the entrance of a very large hedge maze. Misaki had seen it from her room, and had become very curious about it. Well now they were able to go inside it! Mori and Honey stepped slightly to the side for the ladies to walk through. The girls glanced over at them, and Misaki smiled. They were both dressed up in suits, and Honey looked absolutely adorable. Mori looked even more handsome than he already was. They all started walked through the maze.

"It's so nice back here …" Misaki said.

"Yeah, but don't you think these young men look even nicer?" Kazumi questioned in a sickly sweet tone. Misaki sighed inwardly, glancing back at the boys and smiled.

"I daresay they do."

"Aren't we lucky to have such handsome men walking us to our dinner party?"

"Indeed." The girls giggled softly, turning their gazes ahead. Honey was beaming brightly, and proudly. Mori looked, for the most part, unchanged. But there was a tint of blush in his cheeks. Finally they turned around one hedge and there was confetti thrown on them. No … Rose petals! Misaki caught one and grinned. "It smells lovely back here."

"Roses are her favorite," Kazumi whispered to Mori. The young man returned her gaze and a tiny smile twitched in the corner of his lips.

"I know," he replied just as quietly. Kazumi raised an eyebrow at him, turning to her friend with a smirk on her face. Misaki had not heard, or at least she pretended to not hear. She looked confused a little as she looked into the opening in the hedge. There were girls everywhere as well as the host members catering to their needs.

"I thought this was going to be a little get together …" Misaki said quietly.

"It was supposed to be," Kyoya droned from just inside the hedge. She looked to him and he looked back at her. "The twins simply couldn't keep their mouths shut." Kazumi sighed heavily, glaring at all the girls. "A problem, Kazumi?" Kyoya questioned and she glanced up at him.

"I don't like people." She said, walking past him and into the picnic. Honey was quick to follow her. Misaki sighed heavily, shaking her head at her friend.

"She is impossible."

"At least she has the will power to speak her mind." Kyoya replied, watching Kazumi a moment before he looked back down at Misaki.

"I suppose you're right … I'm not paying for this am I?"

"No, Miss Saito, you are not. You were invited as our guest and were not expecting this. It only seems fair."

"How kind of you." She chuckled softly. "And please do not call me Miss Saito. Misaki will do just fine. I know what you're trying to do, Kyoya. Make your family seem even better than it already is. Putting a good name in for your Father." Kyoya watched her with raised eyebrows. "You don't have to treat me specially because of that. Besides, my Father already likes your family business very much and says your Father is good company." Kyoya snorted and Misaki turned her eyes up at him.

"My apologies" he said quietly, "I did not know I was so … Easily read."

"Oh no, not at all. I just know. I have to do that sort of thing all the time. Keep a nice reputation for my Father. I want him to be proud of me."

"Indeed …" Kyoya mumbled and Misaki sent him a smile.

"Treat me as your friend and I assure you, my Father will hear nothing but goodness about you." Kyoya cracked a smile and gave a bit of a nod.

"Thank you,"

"No problem."

"I can see why your Father thought you and Mori would be a good match." As Kyoya spoke, Misaki stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly and Kyoya clucked his tongue before rolling his eyes.

"Oh come now, Misaki. Don't play dumb."

"I- …" Behind them, someone cleared their throat. The two turned and looked up at Mori, who had not moved from behind Misaki since they entered the little clearing. He was slightly glaring at Kyoya.

"Right then, I have things to tend to." Kyoya said, watching Mori a moment before he walked away. The two stood there awkwardly in silence. Mori opened his mouth to speak, but he managed to get nothing out.

"Misaki! You have to try this food." Kazumi said, walking over with Honey who already had some cake on his face.

"Taka-Chan. We have to walk around and say Hi to the ladies before we can sit down with Miza-Chan and Zumi-Chan." Honey grabbed Mori's hand. "We'll be right back, guys!" he smiled.

"Yeah." Mori said simply, letting the boy drag him off. The girls watched them go off and talk to other girls.

"Honey is so sweet." Kazumi said, "And he really likes cake." Misaki laughed and nodded.

"He always has," she said, glancing over at Kyoya. "Kazumi? What do you think of Mr. Otori?" Kazumi looked up at her friend with a small frown.

"Don't tell me you like him too!"

"Oh no no, he's handsome and intelligent but he's certainly not for me. I was thinking … He would be … More for uh, you." Misaki said slowly, giving Kazumi a glance and a little smile. Her friend looked a little taken aback.

"Oh no! I don't … I don't think so. Not really. No …"

"Now that I've got the idea in your head, I'm sure you'll think about it more." Misaki said with a proud smile. Kazumi shook her head slowly, taking her friend's hand and leading her further into the party, going to the food table and making themselves their dinner plate, as everyone who was already here had done so. The girls found an empty blanket and they took their seats, sitting lady-like on the ground with their knees bent and their skirts covering them.

"The food is very good." Misaki agreed with Kazumi after they had eaten most of their food.

"Mhm! Told you." Kazumi said, popping a grape into her mouth. They looked up as Mori and Honey came and sat down with them.

"You got your food?" Honey asked, and the girls nodded. "Good! Then you can get your desserts soon! They're really good." He smiled adorably.

"I bet they are. I'm sure you picked them out on your own, Mitsukuni." Misaki said with a knowing smile and her friend shrugged.

"I know my stuff about sweets!" he exclaimed with a giggle. The girls continued to eat, letting Honey talk to them and Mori grunt every now and again. When they were finally eating dessert, Kaoru walked over and looked down at Misaki.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked, folding his arms behind his back. Misaki looked up at him curiously.

"Well, I suppose I better walk off that cake anyway. Sure, I would love to." She replied, setting her plate down and standing. "I'll be back soon." She assured her friends before turning to Kaoru. The red head glanced down at Mori, catching the fire in his eyes. There was a slight smirk at the corner of Kaoru's lips as he looked away from Mori and led Misaki out of that area, and they ventured further into the green maze. Once they were a safe distance away, Kaoru finally spoke.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mori-Senpai look at a girl the way he looks at you. So I'm not completely sure if he likes you or if he just enjoys staring at you." Misaki blushed deeply as he spoke.

"I haven't noticed." She lied simply, clasping her hands together in front of herself.

"Then why do you stare back?" Misaki turned a glare on the boy, not wanting to talk about the subject, and she was not sure how else to get that across. She decided the best way was to change the subject.

"You and your brother seem rather close,"

"We are, joined at the hip you could say. He's my best friend …" Kaoru trailed off before she shook his head. "Which reminds me of something; earlier today, when we invited you to the picnic?"

"Mm?" Misaki questioned, looking up at him.

"How … Did you know it was me asking you? You've known me not even half a day." She watched him as he spoke, turning a corner in the maze as they did so. Misaki smiled knowingly and gave a nod.

"You and your brother are very much the same." She began, "But there is something … About the way you talk, that is different from the way Hikaru does." Kaoru watched her in confusion. "You seem gentler in your manner of speaking. Maybe a little more careful about the way other people think. Like your trying harder to keep others happy and easy going."

"And Hikaru?" the twin pressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've noticed he doesn't seem to have a filter." She chuckled softly and Kaoru could not help but smile a tiny bit.

"I guess you're right. He doesn't like people really. Neither of us do. We're normally pretty closed off. But the Host Club has opened us up." The two grew silent, their eyes wandering over the green surrounding them. It was almost a nice quiet, not awkward. They managed to keep it that way for a while before Kaoru sparked another conversation. "It's kind of weird, walking quietly. Hikaru is nonstop talking." Misaki giggled at this.

"I can imagine."

"Really?" the two laughed.

"I like talking to you, Misaki. I don't mean to sound cheesy, but you don't really talk about yourself."

"I don't like to talk about uninteresting things." Misaki said with a simple smile and shrug. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Hikaru, now standing in their path.

"Hello kiddies, did you enjoy your walk?" the other twin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does that mean that it's over?" Misaki questioned.

"Any longer and we're gonna start charging you. There are other girls here y'know!"

"Well I didn't know there were going to be." It took a short argument to get the boys to agree, that had been a little unfair on their part. They decided it was best to walk back now.

"So … How do you like your classes?" Hikaru asked.

"We don't have any yet, not until Monday at least."

"Well it's only Wednesday! You guys have the rest of this week and then the weekend."

"That's true …" Misaki sighed.

"Oh! We're having a little party this weekend …" Kaoru said, "For the Host Club."

"Really?"

"Mm,"

"It's a dance party," Hikaru added. "Real fancy, you know." He shrugged and Misaki nodded.

"Sounds nice,"

"You're invited …"

"I don't want to have to pay anything do I?" she chuckled and the boys shook their heads.

"Naw, we'll talk to Kyoya, he'll drop it."

"I feel so horrible about doing this. Like you guys are going through all this trouble-,"

"Oh no, not at all actually!" Kaoru said, "We like you and Kazumi. We want you to be there, and it seems dumb to make you pay. It's not any trouble to drop the charges anyway. It's just two girls."

"Oh … Well thanks. I'll see if Kazumi wants to come. She doesn't normally like events like this … The whole 'dressing up' part isn't really her thing."

"Well she definitely looks nice today …"

"Because I forced her into that dress." Misaki muttered, shaking her head.

"You look nice too, Misaki." Kaoru mumbled, and the girl smiled.

"Thank you, Kaoru." They finally turned back in to the party. As soon as she walked through the entrance, Mori's eyes were trained on her and Misaki caught his gaze.

"Looks like somebody missed you." Hikaru whispered in her ear. Misaki blushed, but otherwise ignored the red head, walking over to Honey, Mori and Kazumi.

"You guys didn't tell me there was going to be a dance this weekend!" she accused when she came to the blanket, hands on her hips.

"Takashi told me not to!" Honey exclaimed,

"Why ever not?" Misaki asked, her face falling. She sat down, watching Mori with confused eyes. He opened his mouth nervously, before he closed it again. Whatever he was about to say, he had decided would not be good enough. Honey sunk back a little.

"Don't worry about it, Miza-Chan. It's not that he doesn't want you to come-," the young boy was cut off by a glare that his friend sent. Kazumi bit down on her lip, obviously knowing something Misaki did not. Misaki looked at her friend, glaring down at her.

"Kazumi …"

"Wow, look at that. I really need to use the bathroom!"

"I'll show you where it is!" Honey piped up. The two hurried off the blanket and out of the maze. Misaki watched them run off with a grimace. She then looked down at Mori, who quickly looked back up at her.

"Takashi, what's going on?" she insisted. He swallowed, watching her anther moment before he stood up.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out before he left the opening in the maze, following after Honey and Kazumi. Misaki's shoulders slumped and she stared back down at the pattern in the blanket. What were her friends doing?

"That was close Taka-Chan!" Honey sighed, walking with the two people around to the front of the school.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kazumi mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to Zumi-Chan …" Those big brown eyes turned up at her and Kazumi swallowed before shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant Honey, I want to help, I just can't believe I am. I'm not even that good of a dancer …" she trailed off.

"That's okay! Taka-Chan's a great dancer!" Honey beamed and she stared at him in confusion.

"Then what am I helping with?" she exclaimed.

"Even when we were little, Takashi couldn't dance with Misaki. She's really good, and he gets nervous."

"So … You need me to …?"

"Just someone Takashi can pretend to be Miza-Chan." It took Kazumi a moment to process that. She looked up at Mori, and he looked away from her. He appeared to find it just as odd as she did. However, it could be worth the try.

"I guess … It's worth a try. I'm definitely not Misaki though. I think it'd be hard to picture me as her …"

"Let's go and find out!" Honey grabbed both of their hands and pulled them inside the school, leading them on to the Host Club room.

"Okay Taka-Chan! You're doing really well!" Honey said, watching Mori and Kazumi dance. It had been awkward at first, but after the first few tries, they started getting the hang of it. However, Mori was never looking her in the eyes.

"Mori, this isn't going to work unless you think about Misaki." She said as they danced.

"Sorry …" he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, we'll just try again." The dancers readjusted themselves and started once Honey reset the music correctly.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Kyoya stood by the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"I-I-It's not what it looks like! Please don't say anything to Miza!" Kazumi rushed out, her and Mori taking a quick step away from each other.

"Don't worry, Miss Ayaka. I know exactly what's going on here. However, Miss Saito is not going to be impressed by such _horrid_ posture. I almost expected more from you Senpai." Mori's shoulders slumped a little and he looked down at the ground.

"It's not his fault!" Kazumi defended. "I'm extremely short; of course he can't stand up straight."

"Indeed, lucky Misaki is a bit taller." Kyoya moved closer until he was standing in front of Kazumi and looked up at Mori. "You could still use a little bit of help. I've seen you dance before, Mori. You're not bad but of course there can always be something fixed." Without warning, the dark haired young man placed his hand on the small of Kazumi's back and pulled her closer to him, grabbing her hand in the same movement.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but Kyoya ignored her.

"For this weekend, most of our dances will require this position. Miss Ayaka if you could place your hand on my shoulder?" she grudgingly did so, feeling slightly uncomfortable all over again with another guy putting his hands on her. At least Mori had been nervous as well! Honey restarted the music. He glanced over and noticed Mori now standing next to him.

"Are you watching, Taka-Chan?" Mori gave a simple nod and they both looked over as Kyoya started the dance with Kazumi. She held onto him lightly, but his hand kept her close to him. Kazumi was insistent on not saying a word. Not once did Kyoya's eyes leave hers. It was slightly unnerving, or it just made her even more nervous than before.

"It is important to keep eye contact with your partner. Otherwise your staring at someone other young man's partner or just off into space. Neither one of those things are attractive." Kyoya stated, gently spinning Kazumi before he brought her back in.

"Definitely not …" she muttered and Kyoya smirked.

"Small talk, depending on the girl of course, tends to be important. With Kazumi, I might simply ask about her day and wait for her to bring anything else up." He looked down at Kazumi, raising an eyebrow slightly when she meagerly met his gaze. "How has your day been Miss Ayaka?"

"Alright, I suppose." She replied, "There was one thing I was not particularly fond of, however."

"And what might that have been?"

"This guy … Decided it was his job to grab me and force me to dance with him." Kazumi said, keeping her tone disgusted.

"Well perhaps this 'guy' had a perfectly good reason." Kyoya chuckled, only slightly enveloped in emotion.

"It was perfectly horrid and improper."

"I agree,"

"I'm sure his Father would be most unimpressed."

"But of course." He was obviously enjoying himself, and Kazumi had to admit she was enjoying herself just a teensy bit. Mori and Honey glanced at each other. As the song ended, the two stopped and pulled away from each other. "I don't see you trying to make conversation with Misaki, Senpai. However, Misaki is _obviously_ a good friend and either she can get you to talk or deal with your silence. Just remember she might not be interested for very long and one of those redheaded twits are going to snatch her up." Mori frowned at this.

"Hey!"

"We are not twits!" the boys were just lightly peeking in the doors.

"Wasn't Misaki with you guys? She's not here is she?" Kazumi asked quickly.

"Nope, she said she was tired and we walked her back to her room." Kaoru said, glancing over at his brother. "What's going on in here?"

"Teaching Mori to dance with Misaki." Kazumi replied. The twins both raised their eyebrows and glanced over at Mori who sighed heavily.

"Goodnight." He mumbled, walking to the door.

"Wait up Takashi!" Honey called, running after him. Kazumi rolled her eyes.

"Well, seeing as they are the only two reasons I'm here, I'm out. Night guys."

"Night Kazumi."

"Goodnight." They watched her leave, and then the three glanced between each other. "Did you two leave Haruhi with Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned with a frown. The twins stood there a minute before it dawned on them and the sucked in a breath.

"Ooooh …"

"Maybe …?" Kyoya sighed heavily.

"Let's go then." He mumbled, already walking for the exit.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki looked up from her book when she heard someone knock on her door. She quickly placed a bookmark in her spot and shoved it under her pillow. Climbing off her bed, she grabbed her silk robe and threw it on, tying it tightly shut over her night gown before opening her door. Kazumi stood there, glancing down the halls either way.

"Oh … Hello." Misaki said, adjusting herself in her robe.

"I'm sorry to have run off on you earlier." Kazumi said, looking back into Misaki's brown eyes. "Honey had something he wanted to show me."

"Mori went too …" Kazumi shrugged,

"They're like a 'buy one get one free' kind of thing, you take one you get the other… Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and say goodnight." Misaki nodded, "Well … Night."

"Goodnight." They stood there another lingering moment before Kazumi turned and walked to her door. Misaki closed the door and locked it, walking back over to her bed. She climbed up and slipped her book out from beneath the pillow, fingering the binding before she set it on the end table by her bed. Misaki then turned off the lamp and laid down, slowly letting sleep take over her.


	4. Another Party!

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazumi sat with her legs crossed and her chin resting on her hands. Misaki insisted going to buy new dresses for the upcoming dance. And by upcoming she meant the dance that was going to occur tonight. Kazumi was kind of a last minute kind of girl and had made it her mission to avoid the dress shopping. Finally Misaki was able to drag her out to a 'quaint' little store right off of campus. Kazumi raised her head as her friend walked out of the dressing room smiling.

"What do you think?" She asked knowing Kazumi would give her the blunt truth.

Kazumi looked at the yellow dress adorning Misaki's body and grimaced. The dress all together just fit her body awkwardly. It did her curves no justice. Plus, the sequined design across the chest was just flat out hideous.

Kazumi opened her mouth and made a gagging motion. "Gag me with a spork. The sight of it makes me violently ill."

Misaki rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips. "It's not that bad." She sighed and walked back into the dressing room. She had a couple more dresses she could try on.

Kazumi let her eyes trail around the store bored out of her mind. Dress shopping just wasn't for her. Trying on a bunch of dressing was such a hassle, and Kazumi, to say the least, was just an all around lazy person. She turned her attention to the stores entrance as a group of guys walked in. Kazumi widened her eyes and furrowed her brows. Why in the world was the host club here? She bolted up and stomped over to the group of men.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kazumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Were grabbing our tuxes for tonight's ball, of course." Tamaki replied stepping in front of the others. Kazumi looked at him with the same confused expression.

"Don't you have someone to do that for you?"

Kyoya stepped out from behind Tamaki, adjusting his glasses. "Well normally that would be the case, . But today Tamaki decided he would like for us to take a small break, run this errand, and proceed to a lunch outing ."

Kazumi let out a sigh glancing back to the dressing room Misaki was occupying. "Whatever. Just hurry." Kazumi did not want Misaki to get all distracted with Mori and end up delaying their return home. She just wanted to curl up on her bed and take a had barely slept the night before and was extremely exhausted.

Honey walked past everyone and came up to Kazumi. "Wait Zumi-Chan. Do you want to come out and eat with us?" He tugged on her hand like a child would and gave her this disgustingly adorable smile.

Kazumi frowned look at the brown eyed boy. No. She did not want to go out and eat with them, most likely she couldn't afford the expensive place they planned on dining. She didn't want to let Misaki pay for her either. Besides she had plans. Her bed was waiting for her. "Uh-"

"We would love too!" Misaki jumped in cutting Kazumi off. Kazumi turned to see Misaki modeling a beautiful violet dress; it hugged her torso complimenting her feminine hips. The rest cascaded down stopping halfway on her calf. It was simple yet gorgeous.

"Wow. That is most definitely the one." Kazumi smiled approvingly.

Mori stood in the back his face a light let his eyes linger on Misaki for a couple moments before adjusting his gaze to Honey who had his eyes widened and his mouth smiling, "Whoa Miza-Chan! You look so pretty!"

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement his face flustered as well. "You look incredible." Hikaru snapped his head over to his twin giving him a look. "Uh-I mean the dress. It looks incredible. The designer did a great job." Kaoru spat out trying to cover his earlier compliment. Mori glanced over at the twin with a small look of aggravation.

Kazumi cleared her throat noticing the tension in the air. "Anyways... Misaki you should go buy the dress. It fits you pretty good. And we don't have time to get an exact fitting any ways." Kazumi shooed her over to the counter.

Misaki nodded her head walking towards the counter. Kazumi turned back to the Host club. "Anyways, about the whole lunch thing, yeah I don't think I can make it." She tried to look disappointed. "I am just too busy."

Misaki walked back over her dress draped over her hand and a receipt in the other. "Nonsense." Misaki cut in. "We will both be there."

Kazumi gave her the death glare and groaned inwardly.

Honey jumped around a little bit smiling. "Yay! Zumi-Chan and Miza-Chan are gonna eat with us!" He cheered in a sing-song voice.

"I guess we are." Kazumi whined mostly to herself. There really wasn't a choice on going now.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kazumi sat in a cushioned wooden chair with a plate of fancy tuna in front of her. Haruhi convinced her it was the most delicious food there was. Kazumi agreed. With every bite her mouth exploded with flavor. And the rice on the side was just as amazing.

"How is the food Zumi-Chan?" Honey asked with a mouth full of cake.

Kazumi laughed and nodded her head. "It's pretty amazing." She smiled taking another bite of her tuna.

Haruhi nodded her head, stuffing her face with fish. "Isn't it?"

Tamaki squealed randomly causing Kazumi to jump. His whole face lighting up, he wrapped his arms around Haruhi's head."AW MY HARUHI IS JUST SO ADORABLE WHEN SHE IS HANGING OUT WITH HER FRIENDS!" He shouted rubbing his face against hers. Haruhi slapped at Tamakis hands a look of annoyance on her face.

Misaki sat across from the two, her eyebrows raised. "Uh...How often does this happen."

Kyoya smartly adjusted his glasses, "An average of about six times a day."

Misaki widened her eyes. "That often?"

The twins nodded their heads simutanesouly. "Boss is a real perv." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement, "The perviest!"

Tamaki sat there in shock his hands no longer gripping Haruhi's face. "I am no such thing!" He declared pointing an accusing finger.

Kazumi shrugged her shoulders. "You seem kind of creepy to me." Tamaki shrieked running off and stuffing his face into an emo corner occasionally letting out small whimpers. Misaki and Kazumi sat there dumbfounded. "What got into him?" Kazumi questioned her eyes fixed on the weirdo in the corner.

"This is what usually occurs after the earlier emotional explosion." Kyoya said as if it were obvious.

"Alrighty..." Kazumi nodded her head deciding to just except the strangeness around her.

Kyoya nodded along with her. He adjusted his glasses and clears his throat. "Well I suppose now is as good of a time as any to leave. We will divide the bill among all of us and then proceed back to Ouran to get ready for the dance." He waved his hand in the air signaling he was ready for the check. A waitress scurried over handing them a small folder. Kyoya shifted his glasses once more reading over the amount they owed and dividing the numbers in His head. "Two-hundred yen each." He concluded pulling out his wallet.

Kazumi gaped at him. "Two-hundred yen?" She squeaked pulling out her wallet right along with him. Even if she used all of this weeks lunch money she would be fifty yen short. She had spent all of her spending money getting ready for the dance with Misaki. Staring into her wallet she glanced around panicked. Everyone was pulling out their fair share casually as if I made no difference to them.  
Standing up abruptly, Kazumi slipped out from behind her seat. "I'll be right back." She said walking out of the restaurant.

The air outside was gross and humid and the street was jam packed with cars. Taking back out her wallet Kazumi sighed. She would have to go back and face the music eventually, stepping out here was more of just a stall. She hated the insanely wealthy. Not having one worry when it came to money. It's not like Kazumi was poor or anything. They had enough money to get by and then some. So life was pretty good. Paying the fee for Ouran put a dent in their bank account but nothing they couldn't recover from. But normal people didn't spend Two-hundred yen on lunch. Kazumi sighed turning around. As she turned her face collided with someones chest. She tilted her head up to find Kyoya looking down at her expressionlessly. Kazumi stumbled back a little bit scratching her head. "Oops." She shrugged. "Sorry." She tried to walk around Kyoya, but someone reached out and grabbed her arm making her stop in her tracks. "Wha-" Kyoya had his hand gently wrapped around her arm and his eyes locked on to hers.

"Here." Kyoya said holding out Two-hundred yen. "I believe this covers your share."

Kazumi looked up at Kyoya confused. "Why would you give me money?" How would he know she couldn't cover her meal?

Kyoya looked at her, his hand still wrapped around her arm and the other offering her the Two-hundred yen. "Because, Miss. Ayaka. You need it. I know you wouldn't accept pity money so I am offering you a small loan. I expect a full repayment."

Kazumi looked at him numbly. "Of course I would pay you back. It's not like I am some charity case or something." She said looking at the money in his hand. "Why would you help me? I doubt you would do this for anyone else." She asked him once more, curious.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself . You are no different than the others I am simply saving you from embarrassment. You should thank me and not question me."

Kazumi knew better. "But you gain nothing from this. It wouldn't benifit you. Only me. So why would you do it?"

Kyoya looked down at the money and the grip he had on the girls wrist. He lifted her wrist up and in one swift move placed the money in Kazumi's open palm. He let go of her arm and walked past her towards the eatery.

"Kyoya?" Kazumi called looking down at the yen in her hands.

Kyoya paused for a second, his back still turned towards her. " ?"

"Thank you."

Kyoya smiled walking back into the restaurant.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi sat on the edge of her bed as Misaki messed around with her hair. The dance was in less than two hours and they had done just about nothing besides buy dresses to get ready for it. Misaki pinned a couple bobby pins into Kazumi's hair to secure the braid around her head. Misaki had insisted doing Kazumi's hair and she decided on putting her hair into a French braid that wrapped around Kazumi's whole head.

Kazumi stood up and walked over to the mirror. "Wow Misaki, It looks pretty dang good." She ran her hand over the braid. Tonight she would probably look decent. Maybe people wouldn't even recognize her, dressed up, with makeup on, her hair not just thrown into a messy bun. She might even look….pretty.

"Why thank you. I really do try." Misaki smiled pulling her hair out of curlers. Her hair dropped out of each curler landing in thick brunette waves onto her shoulders. She walked over to the mirror and stood next to Kazumi, clipping the front of her brown hair back. "There, Hair is all done. Now we just need to do makeup, put on our dresses, and slip on some shoes. "

Kazumi groaned pulling out some bags of makeup. "This is going to take forever." She turned to Misaki and smiled. "You know what we need?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Some tunes." Kazumi pulled out her Ipod and blasted the music. She reached forward and grabbed Misaki's hands starting to dance in the most unflattering fashion.

Misaki giggled dancing around with her. They had had been in some need of silly and random and this was as close as it got.

Kazumi gripped a hair brush from off her dresser and belted out the lyrics into it, as if it were a microphone. She dropped down to her knees and fist pumped the air really getting into it.

Misaki burst out laughing, falling onto Kazumi's bed. "Kazumi….Stop! Your…Killing….Me!" She shouted out in between fits of laughter.

Kazumi came back onto her knees and fell back onto the bed besides Misaki giggling.

After the laughter died down Misaki sighed. "Okay we should really finish getting ready for the dance."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi followed Misaki into the ballroom wobbling a little bit on her heels. She was wearing a red dress that stopped just around her ankles, the dress strapless and had a black belt wrapped around her waist. Her lipstick matched the exact shade of her dress and she wore a tad bit of eyeliner and mascara. She leaned over towards Misaki, "I feel like a Barbie." She complained looking out into the crowd of people.

"You look great." She assured, walking forwards in her the purple dress from earlier. Her hair cascaded down in perfect curls. She wore a light lip gloss and her light blue eye shadow accented her eyes perfectly.

Kazumi rolled her eyes looking through the crowd. She was looking for someone in particular. Her eyes locked onto him and she turned to Misaki. "I'll be right back. Just gonna grab some punch. Or whatever you rich people drink at dances." She walked as fast as she could trying to stay balanced in her black heels.

Misaki tilted her head watching her friend hurry away. "Alright…" She sighed letting her voice trail off. She stood there in the middle of the room, waiting alone.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi rushed towards Mori and Honey almost tripping tons of times. She stopped in front of them trying to catch her breath.

Honey's face turned a light crimson. "Wow…Zumi-chan…You look pretty."

Kazumi sucked in some air and then let it out slowly. "Thanks Honey." She turned to Mori and gave him a crooked smile. "Now, down to business."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Misaki stood there waving occasionally to random people who looked her way.

"Misaki?" Kaoru asked walking over to her. "You look stunning."

Misaki turned towards him raising an eyebrow. "You mean me? Or the dress?"

Kauru laughed scratching the back of his head. "You of course."

Misaki offered a smile. "You too." Honestly she was a little surprised to see Kaoru over here without Hikaru. She could have sworn were attached at the hip or something.

Kaoru looked around. "Hey where is the girl version of Kyoya?"

Misaki laughed a little. "Kazumi? She went to get some punch five or so minutes ago. I wonder if she got lost along the way."

Kaoru cracked a smile. "How long have you guys known each other?"

Misaki shrugged a little. "For a while. Maybe like four years? If I were to label someone my best friend it would be her…"  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kazumi glanced over at Misaki who was now talking to one of the twins. She shrugged turning back to Mori. "You ready?"

Mori nodded his head, glancing over at Misaki. "Yes."

Kazumi grinned. "Awesome. Go get her tiger." She gave him a wink shoving him off in the direction of Misaki watching intently.

Misaki turned her head as Mori approached. She raised her eyebrows until he was standing in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out a hand.  
Misaki widened her eyes blushing profusely. "Uh-Yeah. Sure. I would love too." She reached out taking his hand glancing back at Kaoru.

"Excuse me."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi stared at the two her eyes trained on their every move. "I wonder what their talking about." She mumbled.

"Well, most likely, Misaki is doing most of the talking." Kyoya stated.

Kazumi turned her head looking over at Kyoya. "Really? Because I thought Mori was a huge talker." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Kyoya smirked. "Well if you really want to know you'll have to take a closer look." Kyoya held out a hand raising an eyebrow. "May I have this dance?"

Kazumi pursed her lips glancing once more towards Mori and Misaki. "I suppose." She gripped his hand walking out to the dance floor with him.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Misaki slipped her hand into Mori's and he pulled her out onto the dance floor with the other couples. A hesitant hand rested on her waist and Misaki reached up to place hers on his shoulder. At first, Mori seemed nervous as he started moving her to the music. She glanced over her shoulder at Kaoru, who looked exceptionally ticked off by Mori cutting in on his conversation. He cleared his throat and Misaki's attention immediately snapped back to Mori.

"I ... Didn't interrupt, did I?" he asked, noticing her gaze.

"Oh no! No, not at all. I don't mind at all... I think Kaoru might have though ..."

"Mm ..." was his simple reply. Misaki swallowed, adjusting her hand on his shoulder, Mori did the same on her waist. He really did not care if Kaoru minded. Misaki was not one of the Host Club customers. Not a toy for the twin to play with.

"You look nice ..." Misaki said, gazing over his tuxedo before her eyes returned to his face.

"So do you ..." Mori said quietly. The both of them blushed darkly and it was silent for several more moments.

"I ... I'm glad you guys are here. It's been so long ... I've really missed you and Honey-Chan."

"Mitsukuni missed you too." Misaki pressed her lips into a line, stepping a little closer to him during the dance. Her eyes turned away.

"And ... And what about you Takashi? Did you miss me?" Misaki felt his hand lift from her waist, and her eyes widened when he rested his finger under her chin, tilting her head back until she was looking at him.

"I missed you very much, Misaki." he murmured.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kazumi watched the Mori and Misaki grinning. "Wow they are really hitting it off. Like REALLY hitting it off." She turned back Kyoya.

"Indeed they are." He agreed, "I have never seen Takashi form so many full sentences in one night."

Kazumi nodded her head. "Well I guess my work here is done. If you want we can stop dancing." She looked up at Kyoya raising an eyebrow.

"If that is what you desire." He said raising an eyebrow back at her.

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you an out. If you want to stop dancing with me then we can stop."

Kyoya lightly shrugged his shoulders locking eyes with her. "Well, Stopping in the middle of the song might be a little odd. We can continue to dance for a couple more, I suppose."

Kazumi tilted her head. "Alright." She shifted her hold on his shoulder. "So why are you such a jerk all the time?" She asked trying to start a conversation going. She really wasn't good at socializing.

Kyoya cracked a small smile. "I'm a jerk?"

Kazumi shrugged. "Yeah, but it's okay. So am I."

Kyoya let out a small chuckle.

Kazumi's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Whoa. Were you... laughing?" She gasped. "What is this craziness."

Kyoya pressed his hand into the small of Kazumi's back pulling her in closer. " , I'm not as artificial and rude as you portray me."

"Oh yeah?" Kazumi questioned. "Pro-"

Kazumi got cut off by an announcement, "Now announcing tonight's spotlight dance!" The voice paused for a second, "Takashi Morinozuka and Misaki Saito!"


	5. Becoming A Hostess?

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Misaki froze in the spotlight, gripping Mori's hand and shoulder tightly. He was just as frozen as she was. Everyone stood back to leave the couple some space. Unable to move, Misaki found her eyes boring helplessly into her dance partner's chest. She heard someone in the crowd clear their throat and her cheeks turned bright red.

Slowly, she felt herself begin to move, thanks to Mori. He continued their dance, and the music followed swiftly after. The room was dark, except for the white spotlight on them. After a short time, it was easy to imagine they were the only one's there. But for some reason, that made Misaki even more flustered.

After the dance, people were settling themselves to sit, chat and eat cake. Kazumi, Misaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori all sat at a table just talking. Although a host member would sometimes have to get up and speak with their customers, or share a dance before they came back. Honey was a popular one that the girls requested to dance with. Apparently dancing with him was just an opportunity that could not be passed up.

Mori was not so much a favorite, but Misaki did not mind a bit. It was not that the girls did not want to dance with him; it was just obvious that he was busy conversing with Miss Saito and it would be rude to interrupt what might be a stimulating conversation. And a lot of his admirers were also frightened of him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. They're not really talking!"

"Then maybe I should go over there and ask …"

"I just hate to bust in on something." The girls whispered amongst themselves, watching the happy couple from afar. "Perhaps that's why Mori never showed interest in other girls …"

"Why?"

"Well … He is completely infatuated with Miss Saito. They obviously have known each other awhile." Perhaps that was a good reason why Mori never showed emotions towards other girls; never accepted their love notes and such. "He's probably been in love with Misaki all this time."

"Don't you guys ever feel … Oh I don't know, artificial?" Kazumi asked, taking a bite of her vanilla cake.

"Artificial?" Honey asked, head tilting to the side.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I mean … These girls pay you to entertain them, tell them their pretty and make them feel special." She shrugged. "Is there something more to it other than the money?"

"Cake." Honey said with a grin and Misaki giggled, shaking her head at him.

"It depends on how you look at it I suppose. Tamaki finds a real joy in it, though I can't say I've ever really enjoyed myself completely." Kyoya said and Kazumi raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Cause you're not a crowd favorite?" she pressed and he smirked, not looking up from his barely touched cake.

"Hardly, I simply am not the type of person to entertain."

"Surely not!" Kazumi scoffed teasingly.

"I think hosting can be pretty awesome. I mean … We get girls from all over so we get to meet quite a few different people …" Hikaru said, appearing from out of nowhere, leaning on Honey's head. Kaoru was suddenly standing next to Misaki's chair, arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, plus it's making people happy. I think that's pretty cool." He shrugged.

"I think that what you all do is wonderful-," Misaki said.

"You think everything is wonderful, Miza …" Kazumi muttered.

"That's not true …"

"Maybe not, but you certainly think Mori's wonderful."

"So what if I do?" Misaki muttered, eyes turning to her lap with flaming cheeks. "Anyway, I'm used to entertaining people with my family and all. I think hosting in the club is exactly that with a profit on the side."

"I bet you'd be a great Hostess …" Kaoru said, leaning on her chair.

"Miza-Chan would be great! So would Zumi-Chan." Honey said, looking between the girls. "Wouldn't that be cool if they worked with us?"

"Work with you?" Kazumi said in surprise, trying to hide the bitterness to her words. A Hostess? No thanks …

"It is an interesting idea. Young men would certainly come around and pay to just sit and talk to these girls. If anything, we would have more business that way." Kyoya said, glancing over at Kazumi.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you guys. Slow down, you're kind of scaring me right now." She said, waving them off.

"You mean become a Hostess and work with you?"

"Perhaps even Haruhi could show she's actually a girl and work with you too." Hikaru said, pulling Haruhi out of nowhere and holding his arm loosely around her neck.

"What?" she muttered, glancing around the table at everyone.

"What if you, Misaki and Kazumi all became Hostesses?" Kaoru looked at the short haired girl, eyebrow raised.

"Uh … Well. Whatever. Either way you guys are gonna dress me up and make me talk to people."

"True …" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"What do you think, Misaki?" Kaoru turned to her, of course wanting her opinion.

"Well … I think it sounds like fun. Kazumi and I wouldn't have to pay to see you all."

"Very true," Kyoya stated.

"Do you think guys would even come around?" Kazumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean … Do you think they would care?"

"I think they would. It's even harder to get a girl's attention over a guy's, so why would guys _not_ come to spend time with a girl that is prepared to spend time with him." Hikaru shrugged.

"You might get some real nutters that way, though." Kaoru added, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm prepared to deal with that …" Kazumi trailed off and Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I still think it would be fun."

"Well … Tomorrow I suggest we all meet in the Host Club room and discuss it further, especially with having everyone …" Kyoya suggested.

"The only one not here is the boss …" Hikaru said and Kyoya looked up at him.

"Precisely; seeing as he is the boss, he needs to be the one to make the decision." He said, and after another moment of discussion, the group agreed that this was the best idea. Everyone sat around a while longer and after all the girls had gone they continued to do so, just talking and enjoying themselves.

"It's getting late …" Misaki yawned, covering her mouth as a young lady ought to. Kazumi was about to agree, when she saw Mori stand.

"May I walk you back to your room?" he asked, and Misaki smiled before agreeing. Kazumi smirked a little, deciding to let them go ahead. She would walk back on her own; which she actually wouldn't mind. After coming to this school, Kazumi rarely had time to herself. Mori offered his hand, and Misaki took it, allowing him to help her stand. They both said goodnight before they walked to the door; Mori let it fall closed behind them.

Kazumi sighed heavily as she watched them, "Those two …" she trailed off, unsure what to really say.

"It's obvious they like each other. But neither of them will say it." Hikaru said.

"That's not like Misaki, she won't do it."

"Neither will Taka-Chan …" Honey spoke, looking at the door where his friends had disappeared.

Misaki and Mori walked silently down the hall. Ever since their hands came together, they did not come apart. She was way too flustered to speak up, and it was just in Mori's nature to be silent. The halls were quiet, as it was a late hour, even though it was the weekend. Ouran students were not really party animals.

When they were nearing Misaki's room, they began to walk slower. Just being together was pleasant. Ever so slowly, Misaki's eyes turned upwards to take a peek at him. Mori was looking head of them. She was pleased to see a light tint in his cheeks. It made her feel good to know she affected him as much as he affected her.

"What do you think, Takashi?" she asked, and he looked down at her. "About Kazumi and I becoming Hostesses?" at first he was silent, but Misaki knew he was just thinking.

"I don't mind." He said simply.

"You don't mind? So you're okay with it then?" he nodded. "I'm not completely sure what to think. I want to do it though, that's for sure. Do you think that we'd actually have customers?" Mori sucked in a breath, but he nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Mori asked quietly.

"I don't know" Misaki stopped them at her door, her eyes turning up at him. It was silent for a few minutes before she finally pulled out her room key. "Well … I'll see you tomorrow." She felt his grip tighten on her hand before they both let go. "Goodnight, Takashi."

"Goodnight, Misaki." She turned and unlocked her door, glancing over her shoulder at him before she walked inside. Mori stood there another moment before he turned and walked on down the hall.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki sat next to Kazumi at lunch, a book under the table. She read it vigorously, ignoring everyone around her. Kazumi sat across from Hikaru, discussing the new idea of the girls becoming Hostesses. Hikaru was mostly trying to convince Kazumi it was a great idea. She was starting to become a little more open to the idea. Kaoru sat beside his brother, listening idly to the two's conversation and often steeling glances at Misaki. Finally he spoke up, "Misaki, what are you doing?" her eyes shot up to his and the sound a book closing followed the movement of her arms.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all, is there something wrong?" she asked, head tilted to the side.

"No, it's just Hikaru and I came up to the school to see you guys today for lunch. We don't have to be here till evening because it's Sunday, but you don't seem super pleased we're here." He said and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh no! I am! I'm sorry; I've just gotten a little distracted …"

"Reading a book under the table?" he asked and she frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Misaki, I know what a book sounds like when you close it." He chuckled, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "What are you reading?" she fingered her book, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just a novel …" Misaki slowly set the book on the table beside her plate.

"Kind of weird, how you were hiding it like you were."

"I … I know, I just feel uncomfortable with people knowing that I'm reading. Especially with how much I read." Kaoru's head tilted to the side, not really understanding. "It's nothing, really Kaoru. I guess I can just be a little odd sometimes." He chuckled at this and Misaki blushed.

"Sorry, I know it's not funny." He said dismissively. "Anyway. I think it's about time we go to the club."

"Will anybody be there?" Kazumi asked and Hikaru nodded.

"Honey's probably having his nap, so we'll have to be super quiet. But everyone will probably already be there."

"Well then I suggest we go." Misaki said before standing up. The rest of the group did the same and they left the Café, starting for Music room number three.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The doors opened and four heads popped inside. All was quiet in the Host Club room, and the lights were dimmed. In one corner, Kyoya sat at his little table, laptop open and his notebook set off to the side. Tamaki sat next to him, looking rather bored as he absently twiddled his thumbs. In the very back of the room there was a long canopy, attached to the ceiling and moved to drape over a very lovely and comfortable looking couch. There was a little lump on the couch, covered in thick, warm blankets. It moved, and turned over. Honey's sweet, sleeping face was now visible. His little arms clutched Usa-Chan to his chest.

Kazumi made a soft cooing noise, finding this very adorable. Hikaru and Kaoru's hands immediately went over her mouth. "Shhh!" they demanded, giving her a death glare.

"If you wake him up, we're all done for!" Hikaru whispered.

"Why? He's like two and a half feet tall …" she muttered back.

"Do you not know _anything_ about Honey-Senpai?" Kaoru hissed, looking over at the couch. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Misaki standing there now. He shook his head quickly, trying to get her attention and get her away from him. Misaki glanced over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. Everyone stared at her as she sat down on the edge and gently brushed her fingers through his soft, blonde hair. Her head leaned down and they could see her lips moving, the corners curling into a smile.

Those big eyes slowly opened, half lidded as he tried to wake up. Everyone on the other side of the room held their breath, seeing a slightly disgruntled look on his face before he looked up at Misaki. Then a smile replaced it and he reached up, his arms coming around her neck. Misaki sat up, pulling him into her lap. Every Host member's mouth dropped open in surprise; except Kyoya's, of course.

"Honey-Chan, why is everyone so afraid to wake you up?" Misaki asked, holding him on her lap. He blushed, but an evil smile spread over his face. "Mitsukuni!" she said with a grin. "What are you doing to your friends?"

"Nothing …" he shrugged, "Now! I think it's about time for some cake." He nodded and Misaki laughed, standing up and holding him like a toddler.

"I believe it is." She said, walking him over to his table. "Where is Takashi?"

"I think he went for a walk. He does when I nap sometimes." Honey rested his chin on her shoulder, glancing back at everyone with a bit of a smirk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Do you ever wonder if Honey-Senpai is not really as innocent as he seems?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, a slight frown on his face. The twin said nothing, just stared after them. Kazumi ran a hand through her hair.

"So, we having this conversation or what?"

"About the Hostess thing?" Hikaru asked and she nodded.

"Hostess?" Tamaki asked in surprise. He had been the only one not present when they first talked about it at the party. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and nodded his head.

"Exactly, I think it would raise our profits significantly; although it might be more difficult to handle young men over young women." He thought about this a moment before giving a shrug. "I suppose we'll deal with such a thing when it comes."

"_When_ it comes?" Kazumi sounded a little disgusted. "Don't make it sound like it's going to happen."

"My apologies." Kyoya chuckled, turning back to his computer. "Anyway, we can set it up so that you're still connected to our Host Club and you will do the same cosplay as us."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Cosplay? Are you kidding me?" his glasses flashed as he heard this, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Don't worry, nothing _too_ immodest." He promised audaciously. Kazumi gawked at him and Tamaki stepped in front of Kazumi before their conversation went awry.

"Our cosplaying is nothing too eccentric, just something to catch the customer's attention so do not worry too much about it." He assured her. It took a second or two, but Kazumi eventually nodded and thanked him for the affirmation.

"So Haruhi, if Kazumi and Misaki are doing it … Aren't you?" Hikaru asked, leaning on her shoulder. Haruhi let out a huff of breath before shrugging.

"I don't really care. I told you guys before I don't care if people find out I'm a girl. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Wait! My Haruhi will dress like a girl again?" Tamaki asked almost hopefully.

"Yeah, she'll definitely attract some attention from the guys." Hikaru said with a smirk in Tamaki's direction. This shattered Tamaki's aspiration and he immediately took on a look of horror.

"Boys? What boys? No way will I let any boy come near my sweet little girl!" he exclaimed, pulling Haruhi to his chest. She grumbled crossly, standing straight as a board in his grasp.

"I'm not your little girl, Senpai."

"Yeah boss, stop hogging Haruhi all to yourself. It isn't fair to her." Kaoru said, causing the blonde to sulk.

"I'm not hogging her! I'm just protecting her from all perverted boys!"

"You happen to be a boy, boss. So I guess you're just as perverted as them." Tamaki looked shocked at first, then his cheeks turned bright red and he released Haruhi. Gladly, she stepped away from him, moving to stand next to Kazumi. His shock turned into anger.

"How dare you! I would never be perverted towards my little girl!"

"What about other girls?" Kaoru pressed with a grin like the Cheshire cat.

"I would never be perverted to anyone!" Tamaki yelled, fists clenched at his side. Haruhi groaned, taking Kazumi's wrist and pulling her away from the mess and to Kyoya at his table.

"So, Kyoya-Senpai. How is this going to work?" she asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Kazumi did the same and leaned back in her seat, glancing over at Misaki and Honey as he served them both a slice of cake.

"Well, you girls would have your own portion of the room where you could meet with the young men. It will be easy for you, Haruhi. You've been doing this for a while now. It might even be easier, you see pretty easy going with Kasanoda." She shrugged, running a hand through her short hair.

"How do you not get annoyed doing this?" Kazumi asked them with a frown. The idea was absolutely appalling. Why on Earth would she entertain random guys that came in and paid Kyoya?

"At first I was not so sure I liked it, but once you get used to it, there's really nothing to it. Just gotta keep people happy." Haruhi explained, making it sound a little easier than it seemed. Kazumi was still unsure about this whole thing though. Maybe once she experienced it, things would get better.

"Mm," Kyoya agreed with a simple nod, his eyes turning down at his computer. "We should run a test to see how well you girls do before we try you out with customers. I would hate to disappoint them." Kazumi scowled,

"What are you saying, Kyoya?" she inquired testily. He simpered handsomely, running a hand through his dark hair.

"You aren't really the type to entertain. Not like Miss Saito. You appear to have a short temper, you speak your mind and you become awkward quickly. In order to do this job correctly, you will have to patient, sweet and careful."

"Oh look, you just used my least favorite words in one sentence, impressive." Kyoya chuckled softly, shaking his head at her antics.

"And your sarcasm is endless. Guys that come in here are not paying to get made fun of." He dismissed this with a movement of his hand. "Anyway, we'll have to have you two fitted as well. I already have Haruhi's measurements. I'll have the twins-,"

"NO! No way. They are not touching me." Kazumi said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. Kyoya's face held no amusement. He sucked in a deep breath before continued.

"I'll have the twins _call in their maids_ and take care of that as soon as we have all of this settled." Kazumi's cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment but she let it pass.

"So uh … This cosplay stuff …" she started nervously. Haruhi shook her head.

"Really it's nothing to worry about. It actually does draw more attention and the guys would never make you wear something that made you feel uncomfortable." Haruhi patted Kazumi's shoulder. "Kyoya just likes to frighten people is all. You'll get used to it eventually."

The Host club doors opened and Mori walked in, his hands sliding into his pockets. "Takashi!" Honey called from across the room, waving eagerly at his cousin. Mori started over, his eyes turning down to Misaki as she looked over her shoulder and smiled. A light flush came to his cheeks but he turned his eyes back to Honey, stopping when he was a few feet from the table. "Want some cake?" Mori slowly shook his head, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. "Did you enjoy your walk?" he gave a quiet grunt and a jerk of his head as a quick nod.

Kazumi looked over at them, watching the three of them with curiosity. Misaki never had told her anything about Honey or Mori, and it was obvious they were close. Misaki and Honey had gotten very good at communicating with Mori. She silently wondered if he talked around them, like, did he actually form full sentences? She would ask Misaki later.

"So, what else do we need to work on?" Kazumi asked, turning back to Kyoya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Test run?" Misaki asked as the twins' maids measured her waist.

"Yeah, one of the guys is going to be the customer and we have to entertain them." Kazumi huffed, feeling the other maid button the last button on her light green, sleeveless dress. A dark green, thin belt was then tied just below her bust and she was asked to step into some silver slippers. "This isn't cosplay …" she said slowly, letting the maid sit her down and start brushing her hair.

"No, Miss Ayaka. The Masters just want you to look nice." The maids were twins like Hikaru and Kaoru, so it was almost impossible to tell them apart. They had black hair to their shoulders, modest maid outfits and a white, frilly head band in their hair. Their expressions remained the same throughout the whole makeover-ing process; completely serious.

When Kazumi looked over at Misaki, she saw she was wearing a red dress that had straps tied behind her neck. The dress fit her torso and flared out at her hips, the length hitting her knees. She had slipped on a pair of black flats. She looked a little uncomfortable. "C-can I have a sweater or something?" she asked, rubbing her arm awkwardly. Her back was exposed and words could not describe her discomfort. The maids looked at each other, both eliciting a sigh of irritation before one left and returned with a light, white sweater. Misaki thanked her quietly and slipped it on. The maids then opened the door that led out into the Host Club and the girls stepped out, seeing the guys gathered around the couches. Kyoya glanced over them approvingly before he gestured towards the two separate couches.

The girls glanced between each other before walking to different couches. Tamaki was on one and Kyoya on the other. Misaki would be practicing with Tamaki and Kazumi with Kyoya. It was just best since they were the ones in charge.

"So uh … How do I …?" Kazumi started, glancing over her shoulder to see Misaki already sweetly greeting Tamaki. Kyoya's eyebrow rose, waiting for her to begin. "H-hi …" she shrugged awkwardly and her customer chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sure you can do much better than that." Kyoya reasoned and Kazumi huffed a sigh, glaring down at her lap.

"Well that makes one of us."

.

* * *

.

Tamaki was enjoying his simple conversation with the trained young lady. "You certainly know what you're doing, Misaki." He said and Misaki crossed her ankles.

"I've been doing it for years Suoh-San." She replied. "Anyway, would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely."

.

* * *

.

In the end, Tamaki gave Misaki the grade of an A plus. Kazumi ended up with a low D. "You stumbled all over yourself and you definitely did not know what you're doing. Perhaps you should have a talk with Misaki …"

"I'm just not all lady-like and stuff, alright!" Kazumi growled, folding her arms over her chest. "I really am not cut out for this sort of thing. Maybe you should just drop me and stick with Haruhi and Misaki." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Certainly not. We will just keep trying until you get it right. Perhaps you should try it with one of the twins, or Honey. We'll try that out tomorrow." Kazumi would love nothing more than everyone forget about this, but that was certainly not going to happen. Misaki would hate to do this without her, and would continue to pursue the idea and whatnot. Well, seeing there was nothing she could do about it, she would just have to wait and see what tomorrow brought. Who knows, maybe she could learn to like this Hosting thing?


	6. Classes, Tutoring and Hosting!

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazumi laid in the plush green grass her eyes closed and her exposed skin soaking in the sun. After the whole attempt at being a hostess she just needed to get away from those weirdos. She hadn't had any alone time in a while. She let her eyes fall shut as her music blasted in to her ears. Why was she so bad at communicating with other human beings? Why couldn't she just be charming and polite? Pretty and poised? Why couldn't she just be like Misaki? She groaned. She needed to talk to someone not awfully annoying. Not overly nice. She also needed help with her bad hosting problem. She sat up knowing just who to chat with.

Kazumi walked through the halls of Ouran until she reached music room number three. She flung the doors open revealing the host clubs usual meeting place. The only person still inside sat at his desk typing away at his laptop. "Miss Akyaka, Is there anything I can help you with?" Kazumi traversed towards Kyoya.

"Well since you asked….I need to talk to someone who is...normal."

"Normal?" He asked not letting his eyes stray from his writing. Kazumi sighed.

"Yeah. But unfortunately no one here is even close to normal. So I had to settle for you." Kyoya raised an eyebrow his eyes glancing in her direction.

"Alright. What is it you want?" Kazumi sat down on a coach not too far away from him.

"I want your help at being a hostess. I obviously suck, but I need some advice. I need to be…tutored I guess you could say. I would have asked Tamaki but he annoys the crap out of me."

Kyoya swiveled towards her. "I am statistically the least experienced host here. Why not go to the twins? Or Honey-Sempai?"

"I cannot tolerate the twins, something about them, everything about them, just annoys me. Honey is too adorable he makes me lose my focus, and then Mori is not very chatty." She shrugged. "And the last host here is you. Or Haruhi, I suppose. I just don't want to ask her for help. I feel like it would bug her. If this is a bother to you, or you have something else to attend to I will leave."Kyoya glanced at his desk before reaching over and shutting his laptop.

"I suppose I could spare some of my time. After all making you more likeable and helping you become a well requested hostess would only be beneficial in the end. It could be a good investment on the Host Club's part." Kazumi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I don't care why you're doing it. Let's just get this over with." Kyoya shifted his glasses.

"Very well. Go sit on the coach over there I will join you in a minute." Kazumi shrugged carelessly before plopping down on the sofa. Honestly she could care less about being a hostess. She actually really didn't have that much of a desire to do it. But Misaki practically begged her to. Plus if she was going to do it she wanted to be good at it. She had this problem where she had to be the best at everything she did, she had to excel and make everything a competition. So if she was going to do the whole hosting thing she was going to be the best freaking hostess in the whole freaking world. And that was that. Kyoya sat down on a coach across from Kazumi. "Ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
"You are stumbling on your words left and right, you are insulting me every time you open your mouth, and you are shifting too much." Kazumi growled falling back into her seat.

"Who said this would be fun? This is the opposite of fun. This sucks." Kyoya shifted his glasses studying her.

"You are trying too hard. It's like you have to force every word you speak." Kyoya stood up and walked over to her. "Sit up." Kazumi sat up as straight as possible. "Miss Ayaka, please don't hurt yourself. Sit straight, but not stiff. Relaxed, but not bad posture." He directed placing his hands on her shoulders. Kazumi shifted a bit, trying to do as he directed. Kyoya nodded. "Better. Now try to be a kinder version of yourself, a charming version. Every time you are tempted to insult me, compliment me instead." He walked back over to his coach and sat down. "Let's attempt this again. Hello Kazumi." Kazumi sighed inwardly and attempted to give a sincere smile.

"Hey. How has your day?"

"Fascinating." He replied.

"You have nice hair." Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just taking your advice. Instead of insulting you I complimented you." Kazumi shrugged leaning back onto the plush cushion and crossing her arms. Kyoya tilted his head finding this slightly amusing.

"Alright. Now attempt complimenting me and being subtle about it. Try again." Kazumi groaned inwardly. _How am I supposed to start a conversation with him if he gives me nothing to go on, that stupid, vague…_

"I'm sorry did you just say something? It's hard for me to concentrate when you have such beautiful eyes. A girl could just get lost in your gaze." She sighed dramatically leaning forwards and brushing a stray hair behind his ear. She leaned back crossing her arms once more. Everything she had just said had a sarcastic tone to it, yet this was exactly what Kyoya was looking for.

"Well done Miss Ayaka. If you do that and sound more…devout, I'm sure you can get at least a couple requests." Kazumi pursed her lips. A couple requests wouldn't be good enough.

"Well what else can I do to get more requests?" Kyoya repositioned his glasses.

"Well you could develop a signature personality. Every host has one. Honey, The boy-Lolita. The twins, with-"

"Twincest? Yeah I noticed. Let me guess, Tamaki is the prince guy, Mori is the strong silent type, Haruhi is the natural, and you're the 'too cool' for anybody else type. Misaki would be the polite girly type, and I would be the type that everyone avoided. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this."

"Maybe you could be the charming type. Though it would be difficult for you, male's tend to appreciate girls admiring them and making them feel commendable. Someone to laugh at their distasteful sense of your humor." Kyoya looked at her waiting for her response.

"You're right. That would be hard. Let's just keep practicing the fake compliments." Kyoya nodded,

"Hello Kazumi."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
By the end of Kazumi and Kyoya's little session Kazumi was mentally exhausted. Finding the good in people truly was difficult and tiring. "I don't think I could give out one more compliment." She whined getting of the plush couch. Kyoya let out a small chuckle walking over to his laptop and swiping it off the desk.

"May I walk you back to your room, Miss Ayaka?" Kazumi raised an eyebrow.

"Not if you keep calling me by my last name. If we are going to be acquaintances, or even friends, you are forbidden from calling me anything except for Kazumi. I understand it is some kind of formality or whatever but I kind of despise my last name with every fiber of my being." She shrugged continuing out into the hall. She turned towards Kyoya who was standing in the music room a small smirk crawling over his face, "Well…?" Kazumi asked raising an eyebrow. "You gonna take me back to my room or not?"

Kyoya advanced forwards exiting the Ouran Host Club meeting room before shutting the door behind him. He gestured towards the direction of the dorms. Kazumi smiled and waltzed forwards down the stairs and into the long Ouran corridors. She continued forwards in silence casting the occasional glance in Kyoya's direction. They remained in this manor all the way to her room. When they reached her room she cleared her throat and stood awkwardly at her door. "Well thanks for helping me out and stuff. I really needed it." Kyoya nodded his head.

"Indeed you did." Kazumi rolled her eyes leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey I would appreciate it if we kept this little meeting on the down low. You know the back burner." She raised an eyebrow not really wanting everybody to know about her private little tutoring meeting. She kind of considered this a weakness and she hated when people knew about her faults. No matter how small they are. Kyoya shifted his glasses.

"I suppose I could keep this 'on the back burner'." He stated suppressing a smile. Kazumi stood up straight opening up her door,

"Thanks again, Kyoya."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi sat in the schools cafe staring at her plate of food half asleep. She didn't even have the energy to pick up her fork. How were people just able wake up at the butt-crack of dawn, be so super preppy and perky, and look so freaking perfect. Misaki sat next to her picking at her food, looking pretty and energized.

"So how was your day yesterday? I barely saw you after the little practice host club meeting." Misaki turned towards Kazumi questioning her. Kazumi lifted up her head just barely,

"Huh?" She asked clueless to what was going on. "Wha...Di...You...Say?" She attempted to form a sentence but was barely able to spit out a couple half finished words. Misaki laughed wiping at the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Never mind, Kazumi. You should just try to wake up and get a start on the day. You don't want to stumble around the school looking half dead. Today is our first day of actual classes, and then we have our first host club meeting." Kazumi nodded her head, pushing her tray back and letting her head fall down onto her arms. She was kind of the opposite of a morning person if you didn't already catch that.  
A bell rang in the distance as Kazumi groaned loudly and slowly lifted her head off the table.

"Ew. Does that mean it is time to go to class?" She grimaced rubbing at her eyes and picking up her tray. Misaki nodded her head grabbing her tray as well.

"What class do you have first?" Kazumi shrugged her shoulders dragging herself onto her feet.

"The one with numbers and letters, and stuff." Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well I have history. If I don't see you in any of my classes I will save you a spot at lunch. Kazumi waved a hand and walked towards the cafe exit. She was not in the mood for going and sitting through class after class pretending to listen. It wasn't that she was stupid or didn't care, it was actually quite the opposite. She was bored in her classes because she pretty much knew everything they had to teach. Kazumi was pretty gosh-dang smart but she didn't exactly let it show. There were just some things not really anybody, excluding Misaki, knew about and they didn't need to.

She walked through a door that was supposed to be her Trigonometry class. She clumped in and plopped down into a seat near the back of the swung her bag over the back of her chair and let her eyes wander around; she jumped just a bit when she saw Honey staring up at her.

"Zumi-Chan! I didn't know you were a third year."

"I'm not; this is just the class I am taking for math." She said, giving a little shrug. Honey tilted his eyes his big brown eyes looking at her,

"Oh. Well you get to be in my class for one whole semester! Isn't that exciting Zumi-Chan? We can sit next to each other every day!" He beamed up at her literally bouncing up and down in his seat. Kazumi laughed messing up his hair. She couldn't resist. She usually didn't care to much for over the top adorable things, or people for that matter, but something about Honey made her want to just hug him and pinch his little cheeks. As creepy as that sounded. Honey smiled sitting back in his seat.

"What class do you have next Zumi-Chan?" Kazumi shrugged her shoulders,

"The one with a bunch of running and stuff." Honey tilted his head.

"P.E.?" Kazumi nodded her head.

"That's the one. What about you Honey?"

"My Kendo class. Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you come to my class for a bit, Zumi-Chan?" Kazumi tilted her head contemplating his offer.

"We'll I do hate P.E." She concluding turning towards him. "I guess learning different ways to kick people's butts would be more fun than running laps." Honey grinned up at her looking awfully cute.

"So you will come with me and Usa-Chan?" Honey asked his eyes begging. Kazumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? I just need some way to convince the teacher to let me skip out on P.E. " Honey gave her a knowing smile.

"Leave that to me." Kazumi raised an eyebrow, turning her attention to the front of the class. She groaned inwardly already becoming bored.. She turned towards the window and watched intently outside.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

After class Kazumi gathered her stuff and walked over to Honey. "Ready?" She inquired swinging her bag over one shoulder.  
Honey nodded his head eagerly hopping out of his seat and grabbing Kazumi's hands,

"We're gonna have so much fun!" He cheered running towards the exit of the class room, Kazumi in tow. Kazumi attempted to keep up with the little dude, jogging awkwardly behind him. When they came to the gym Honey stopped. "Okay Zumi-Chan, Stay here and wait for me. I will be right back."

Kazumi nodded her head slightly out of breath from there miniature marathon run throughout the school. She really was out of shape. She watched Honey talk to the teacher with the occasional gestures towards Kazumi. She tilted her head not sure how Honey could possibly get her out of this class. The gym teacher nodded his head waving a hand at her. Kazumi tilted her head and waved a hand back. What the heck were they talking about?

Honey skipped back over to Kazumi smiling and humming merrily. "Alright Zumi-Chan. Let's go." He reached over and snagged Kazumi's hand once more before frolicking down the hall. Honey and Kazumi slowed to a stop a couple minutes later after they had arrived at a large dojo.  
"Okay Zumi-Chan. This is where we will have our just have to find you a robe. Follow me and we can get you fitted and stuff." Kazumi nodded her head trailing after him.

"So Honey, I really don't know anything about you, besides that you are obsessed with cake, you and Mori are cousins, and you have known Misaki most of your life." Honey turned towards her smiling.

"Mmm. I like bunnies, and Usa-Chan. I like candy and naps." Kazumi laughed.

"Yeah, that fits your boy-Lolita personality, but I feel like there is more to you than that." Honey continued to walk with her smiling a bit. They walked into the Dojo and Kazumi let her eyes wander around the room, every single person in the room bowed their heads as they passed.

"Uh... Why are they all...Bowing?" Honey shrugged his shoulders continuing towards a wooden bureau.

"I teach them, so it is the respectful thing to do." He turned back towards her and handed her a folded uniform. Kazumi grabbed the clothes and nodded, "Alright, so where can I change?" Honey pointed down a hall and smiled,

"Hurry Zumi-Chan, We are about to start!" Kazumi nodded taking off in the way he had pointed only stopping to wave at Mori, who of course, was somewhere close to Honey. She found a room that seemed vacant and changed uniforms, she threw her clothes into the corner and rushed back towards the main room.

"Now for a demonstration..." Honey trailed off and pointed towards Kazumi. "Perfect timing, Zumi-Chan, come over here and I will use you as an example." Kazumi smiled walking over to him. That was the most grown-up sounding sentence she had heard the little dude say. She stood next to him,

"So what are you gonna-" Kazumi let lose a little squeal as she slammed against the ground. "What the-"

"That's just how to do it, now everybody grab a partner and attempt it yourselves." Honey instructed oblivious to the surprised Kazumi.

"Ow!" Kazumi yelled trying to get his attention. Honey turned towards her smiling,

"You okay Zumi-Chan?" Kazumi sighed picking herself up,

"Next time, give me a heads up your going to slam me onto the ground." Honey nodded his head.

"Alright." He waltzed away to go correct people on their form and stuff. Kazumi stood there more than a little shocked. She didn't know such an adorable little boy could be so…deadly. It was actually kind of….hot. She blushed slightly thinking about it. Man she felt like a cougar, even though he technically was older.

The rest of the class kind of just flew by, it really just consisted of Honey doing ninja type things and Kazumi sitting and gawking. Though once she attempted some sort of spinning kick, it went pretty well until she kicked another student in the nose, yeah… he was a bleeder. After the janitor came and mopped up the blood and the student went to the nurse, the class came to an end. Sadly. Kazumi had actually enjoyed watching Honey-Senpai teach the class.

Kazumi walked over to a table and sat down, laying her plate of food in front of her. Everything on her plate could have come from some super fancy five-star restaurant. She picked up her fork and shoved some food into her mouth letting her eyes wander around the room. Misaki was somewhere in the lunch line still so Kazumi had just went ahead and saved them a table.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Some girl asked setting her plate of food down on the table. Kazumi gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah. So move. Now." The girl widened her eyes and gasped. Kazumi mimicked the girl, "Oh no! I'm so sorry did I offend you? Well how about you kiss my-"

"Kazumi!" Misaki yelled setting her food down and glaring at her friend. Kazumi rolled her eyes as the girl scurried off to find a different table. She really didn't have compassion for the rich snobby girls. Sure, that was a _little_ rude, maybe even a little uncalled for. But the girl had probably just been used to getting whatever the heck she wanted. Reality check, the whole world didn't revolve around her. Someone needed to tell her no for once.

Misaki sat down in the seat next to her giving her friend a look, "That was rude and totally impolite. We are going to be hostess! You need to learn to be…nice." Kazumi sighed.

"Yeah, okay mom." Misaki turned towards her food, hesitating.

"Even though it may have been a tad bit funny." Kazumi grinned.

"Yeah? Don't worry I got more where that came from." She took a bite of her Yubari. Misaki grimaced, maybe encouraging her wasn't the best idea.

"I don't doubt it. Hey Kazumi, Have you seen Honey?" Kazumi turned towards her friend,

"You mean Mori? They should be here any moment. They had to stay back and take care of something at the Dojo." Misaki tilted her head,

"And you know that how?" She shrugged,

"I went to Honey's Kendo class." Misaki took a dainty bite of her Abalone.

"Why?" Kazumi shrugged again.

"He invited me. It would have been rude to say no." Misaki laughed.

"Since when do you care about being 'rude'"? She inquired amused. Kazumi rolled her eyes.

"Look, there they are now." She gestured towards the two walking over to their table. Mori and Honey sat down at the table, Honey smiling, and Mori gazing at Misaki. Kazumi wiggled her eyebrows at the two, and got a kick from Misaki. "Ouch." Kazumi muttered glaring at Misaki.

"Hello Mitsukuni, Takashi." Misaki smiled. "How has your morning been?" Honey beamed at her,

"Great! Me and Zumi-Chan were together all morning!" Mori nodded and Misaki smiled.

"Well that sounds lovely." Kazumi shoveled some more food into her mouth and looked at Mori and Misaki once more.

"Hey Honey, Want to go sit at that table over there?" Honey nodded his head grabbing his plate.

"Sure Zumi-Chan!"

Misaki sat even straighter than usual, looking a little like a frightened kitten. Why would Kazumi do that? Now she was all alone with Takashi. He looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Once Honey and Kazumi were out of ear shot she took in a long breath.

"I'm sorry for her. She can be a bit insufferable sometimes. You don't have to stay here with me." she whispered, fiddling with a piece of loose hair. Misaki could not bring herself to look up at him.

"I don't mind ..." Mori mumbled just as bashfully. Silence grew between them and Misaki swallowed.

"Alright ... How has your day been?" he was quiet for a moment, and it took Misaki just that amount of time to realize he wanted her to look at him before he spoke. Slowly her eyes drifted up to meet his before he nodded.

"Very good."

"I am glad to hear it." she blushed.

"And your day?"

"It has been interesting I suppose. Kazumi and I don't have any classes together so far. She is a second year after all." Misaki sighed, "She is advanced, so it should be possible for us to share a class but I haven't seen her yet and her Trig class is already passed." Mori nodded,

"Mitsukuni said they had Trig together." They continued to talk, and though Mori spoke more than usual it was still very little and Misaki did most of the speaking. She glanced over her shoulder in Honey and Kazumi's direction.

"They seem to get along well." Misaki murmured and Mori nodded. "Do you think Mitsukuni likes her ... I mean, as a friend of course ... But I mean more than that. I'm just curious, though girls request him as a Host I don't think it's because he's handsome but because he's adorable. Have you seen girls actually ... Swoon over him?" she was not sure how to get the words out, but Mori seemed to understand.

"I think he does." he replied simply. "He thinks she's funny." Misaki smiled a bit and nodded. They both looked in the direction of the other two, wondering what they were doing at the other table across the Cafe.

Kazumi and Honey sat next to each other their eyes fixed on them. "I wonder what they are talking about." Kazumi thought out loud turning towards Honey. Honey tugged his cute little eyebrows down.

"Hmmm I dunno. You think they are gonna marry?" Kazumi burst out into laughter.

"Possibly, if either of them could buck up and go out on a date. But first one of them has to ask the other out." She explained. Honey nodded fiddling with Usa-Chan.

"Oh." Kazumi nodded and turned back towards her food as Misaki looked over.

"So Honey, I didn't know you were so freaking good at kicking people butts." Honey smiled and blushed lightly.

"Ya think?" Kazumi gave him a look.

"Duh. You could take anybody down before they even knew what hit them. I should hire you to do my dirty work." She gave him a wink. "Don't say anything to Misaki about it though." Honey giggled.

"I promise. Hey Zumi-Chan?" Kazumi tilted her head.

"Yeah Honey?"

"Could you help me with my Homework tonight? Before the Host club gathering?" Kazumi nodded her head.

"Of course. I would love to. Maybe in return you could teach me some of the karate stuff." Honey grinned,

"You mean Kendo?"

"Yeah, that one." Honey smiled brightly.

"Alright Zumi-Chan. We can meet in the host club room, they have the best cake." Kazumi smiled back at him.

"That sounds great. " The bell chimed as Kazumi finished her sentence. "Well I really ought to get going. Classes await me." She sighed scrunching up her face. "See ya later." Honey smiled and waved.

"See ya!"  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi opened up her dorm room and walked in, she wanted to change into something more comfortable before her and Honey had their study date. She grabbed some sweats and a tee and changed her clothes. Kazumi knew that she would stick out wearing such casual clothing but she didn't really give a crap. She exited into the hallway running into Misaki. "Oh hey Miza-Chan."

"Kazumi, Where you headed?" She inquired glancing down at her attire. She was used to her wearing these sorts of outfits so it really didn't faze her.

"To help Honey out with his Trig homework." She shrugged. Misaki laughed a little.

"What?"

"The little dude needs some help with math, so I am going to." She re-explained slowly. Misaki delicately bit her bottom lip before responding.

"I know what you said, I am just surprised." Kazumi shrugged again.

"Well I have to go. I don't wanna be late. See ya." She walked past her and towards the music room. Misaki stood there still a little confused. Honey perfectly capable of working Trig problems. Why would he want Kazumi's help?

.

* * *

.

Kazumi ambled into the music room and let her eyes drift around the area.

"Zumi-Chan! Over here!" Honey called sweetly waving her over. "I have cake!" Kazumi laughed.

"Awesome." She sat down on the coach next to him and began to pull out her books. "Hey, Is Takashi here?" Honey nodded his head grabbing a piece of cake.

"Mhmmmm."

"You should tell him he can have the next hour or so off. I mean, I think if you let him go he would visit Misaki. I think it would be good for the two of them." She shrugged grabbing her journal. Honey tilted his head eating the strawberry off the top.

"That's a good idea. Taka-Kun!" He called waiting for Takashi to come. Mori-Sempai walked over and stood in front of the two. Honey swallowed the bit of cake in his mouth before talking. "You should go see Misaki and the two of you can come back right before the Host meeting together." Mori hesitated before nodded his head and left the room. Kazumi smiled and opened up her textbook.

"Mkay. So today's homework is actually really simple it's just angles and stuff. The first problem is Angle C equals 30 and side c equals 100. Side B equals 44 and so we are asked to find Angle A." Honey furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forwards his head directly under hers. He really had no respect for personal bubbles.

"Mmmm….How did you know that?" Kazumi blushed a little at the boy leaning into her lap.

"Well do you see the picture? It already gave you that information to help you find Angle A." Honey looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Okay what next?"  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Misaki was sitting under a tree outside of the school, on a blanket of course. She had changed into a light green summer dress for her break. The yellow thing they had to wear for school was actually very uncomfortable. Not only that but she felt hideous in it. At the moment she was working on the homework she was given from her first classes. She breezed through it, and found herself burying her nose in a book.

"Hi," instantly her book snapped shut and her eyes shot up into Mori's onyx colored orbs.

"Mori!" She said in surprise, shoving her book behind herself and then folding her dainty hands in her lap. "What … What are you doing out here?" she asked with a slight brush, her fingers intertwining. Mori gave a shrug.

"Mitsukuni," she gave a gentle laugh before nodding. Mori gestured to the blanket and she moved her schoolwork out of the way before he sat down, and stretched out his legs. "You are doing school?" he asked, looking up at her face. Misaki shrugged

"More or less,"

"You were reading a book, what book?"

"Reading?" she asked and Mori gave her a look that made her flush. "Just a textbook."

"You really haven't changed much." Mori fell silent for several moments before he looked up at her again. "Well you have … In different ways." This time they both blushed and their eyes turned to their laps. The silence became too much and she spoke up again.

"So my classes are nice. I don't think I'll have too much trouble."

"You won't." Mori agreed simply. He knew she was intelligent and capable of handling the classes.

"I was kind of hoping I would have a class with you or Honey. I don't even have a class with Kazumi." she sighed, "I guess I'll be alright. I'll make new friends and that's all that matters."

"Mm," was Mori's quiet response.

"And I get to spend my evenings with you and the Host Club. And in a mother or two, my Mother and Father are coming to visit me. I'm sure they'll be glad to know I found you and Honey." Misaki knew her Father would be more than glad to know she was spending time with Takashi. The thought made her blush further. Mori had turned into the young man her Father had known he would turn out to be.

"I will be glad to speak with them."

"Really?" Misaki asked in slight surprise, looking up at him. He rose an eyebrow at her, shrugging slightly. "I mean ... I don't mind, but why?"

"They are old family friends. Then I can tell my Father I spoke with them."

"And then they might start talking again." Misaki said with a slight smile, "I think that would be very nice." Mori nodded. Very nice indeed ...  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Honey scribbled the equation onto the piece of paper his face concentrated. Kazumi watched intently checking his progress. He was a pretty quick learner and he had already completed four problems. She leaned back into the coach raising an eyebrow. "Wow Honey, It's almost like you don't even need my help." Honey looked at her his lips curving into a smile.

"So I'm getting better?" Kazumi nodded her head checking his work.

"Yeah your making some pretty good progress. I think this little lesson can be over." Honey's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"But I still don't understand." Kazumi rolled her eyes.

"Okay what do you not understand." Honey jutted his bottom lip thinking.

"Mmmm…."

"Exactly." She closed her books and started to stuff them in her bag. She turned her head towards the door as Kyoya walked in.

"Miss. Ayaka, Mitsukuni. I hope I'm not interrupting." He stated adjusting his eyewear. Kazumi raised an eyebrow.

"Miss. Ayaka? And no you are not. We were just finishing up. Honey asked me to help him with Trig." Kyoya raised an eyebrow back at her.

"Is that so? Well Mitsukuni, Did you _learn_ anything?" Honey nodded his head quickly giving Kyoya an odd look. Kazumi looked at the two suspiciously.

"Am I missing something?" She asked eying them. Kyoya smiled artificially.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Well we need to prepare for the meeting. I have collected costumes for the new hostesses. Kazumi, Go to the back and ask the maid for assistance on getting ready. She will know how to prepare you." Kazumi grimaced muttering as she grabbed her bag and stumbled in the direction he had gestured to. She was about to be a hostess for the first time and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous. She had to do good. She had to be the best. She sucked in some air. This was going to be difficult.


	7. Taking a Vacation!

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mori and Misaki walked down the halls of Ouran Academy towards the abandoned Music room three, or so it appeared. They held hands, but only because of the polite gesture from Mori which Misaki gracefully, and politely, accepted; though other thoughts ran rambunctiously inside of both of their heads as they continued on their short journey.

Mori opened the door for her and Misaki dipped her head lightly to him before she walked through. They came in to see Honey and Kazumi chilling out on the couch with Kyoya sitting erect on the couch across. The twins loomed over the back of Kazumi and Honey's couch with Tamaki and Haruhi arguing not far off.

"Please Haruhi! Don't do this! Daddy just can't let his little girl present herself so provocatively to such horrid young men!"

"Provocatively? Senpai, what are you talking about?" she growled, looking very much irritated. Her eyes turned down to the dress she wore. It was simple, but well suited for her. A dark maroon color was always good for brunettes. It was nothing more than a sun dress, thin straps and it reached her knees, there were not extra patterns or threads in pretty designs. Misaki could only assume it was actually Haruhi's dress but she looked cute in it.

"Mori and Misaki, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hikaru sang, and was suddenly beside Mori, Kaoru beside Misaki. His expression did not mirror his brother's as it normally did. Instead he looked irritated whilst Hikaru looked amused. Mori and Misaki's faces instantly turned red, dropping each other's hands. "Why don't you give her a smooch, Mori-Senpai?" Hikaru crooned.

Kaoru leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Misaki's cheek, sending a pointed glare in Mori's direction with an evil grin. "He isn't man enough."

"Kaoru …" Misaki mumbled with a frown, her face even darker. She let her fingers slip lightly over her cheek and took a glimpse up at Mori. She had kind of hoped to see at least a look of jealousy. However, the look on Mori's face was much darker than that. He barred his teeth at Kaoru, his eyebrows slowly drawing in to actually show his emotions.

"Miza! C'mon over here and sit down! Zumi-Chan and I got out a cake before the meeting!" Honey was instantly in front of Misaki and dragging her away by her hands towards the couches. She let her attention leave Mori and settled herself on the couch beside Kazumi.

"So … How was your studying?" Kazumi asked in an innocent way, causing her friend to give her a look.

"Just fine, thanks."

"Indeed …" Kazumi chuckled.

"Alright, settle down now." Kyoya called to the three boys still at the entrance of the Host Club's meeting room. They slowly wandered over to the couches and Kaoru made a point to sit right next to Misaki, leaving her very little space between him and Kazumi for her to sit. Mori moved to stand behind her, his large hands resting on the back of the couch, one placed just behind Kaoru so he could grab him if he started doing anything at all to Misaki. "So today we're starting the Hostess side of our club. I know there are at least a few young men coming today but I would not be surprised by any new guests. Girls, you will be over on the other side of the room, we don't need your customers mingling with our own. At least not now." Kyoya began stating all of his rules and regulations. Kazumi made faces all the way through it, giving plenty of eye rolls and groans.

"Kyoya-Senpai, that's a lot to have to think about …" Haruhi muttered and he sighed.

"You'll be thankful for them, Haruhi, once this whole things starts. Young men can get boisterous and might disturb the girls. We cannot have that now, can we?"

"I guess not …" The short haired girl mumbled.

"Don't worry, we can handle it." Misaki said with a smile.

"I know you can handle it Miss Saito, that is certain. I'm worried about those two …" Kyoya mumbled glancing over at Haruhi and Kazumi.

"Us?" they said in unison, looking at each other.

"Indeed …"

"But Senpai … I have experience …" Haruhi began.

"You do, but that is with young ladies. Kasanoda doesn't really count. Since he's only come in a few times. And Kazumi … Well … I'm just a little concerned … I'll be keeping a close eye on both of you." Kazumi grumbled something under her breath and stood up, marching to the other side of the room. Misaki and Haruhi followed in her wake, glancing at each other before they turned their eyes ahead. All of the guys watched them, wondering silently about how this was going to turn out.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hello Hayashi-San, how are you today?" Kazumi said sweetly, her head tilted slightly to the side. This was her second pleased customer and everyone, except for Kyoya, were exceptionally surprised. "Would you like to sit down?" Kyoya's eyes scanned over Haruhi and then Misaki. Neither one of them seemed to be having trouble. The male customers appeared to be on their best behavior and all three girls prayed it stayed that way for the rest of the evening. They could hear some of the girls asking the Host club's male members about this new addition and Haruhi's sudden change in gender. Her female customers had become very upset.

Out of fear for losing some extra profits, Kyoya convinced these girls to go back to the Hosts they were visiting before Haruhi became a Host. They agreed this was fair and went back to their original Hosts, saving the Host club a shortage in their profits.

.

* * *

.

"Mori-Senpai, are you alright?" One of the girl customers at Honey's table was watching him warily. His gaze was cold, and focused across the room where Misaki smiled sweetly and giggled every now and again. He blinked, and turned his eyes down to the dark haired young lady.

"Yeah," he said simply, but she was obviously not convinced. Her eyes turned to Honey again as he shoved more cake in his mouth. Mori's eyes moved back across the room in time to catch Misaki's gaze on him. She looked startled and quickly looked away to her customer, smiling in an almost flustered way. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

.

* * *

.

"Are you alright Misaki?" the young man she was sitting with asked and Misaki nodded, careful to keep her eyes off of Mori.

"Yes, perfect. I think I could just use a drink." She said, reaching over to the table and picking up the tea cup and lifting it to her lips.

"Is there anything against a customer asking a Hostess out to dinner?" Misaki was careful not to spit the tea back into the cup. Swallowing, she then set the cup down on the table.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe that that would be appropriate."

"Well why not?"

"Don't you think other guys would be jealous? If you start taking me to dinner, my other customers might want to do the same. Then I would have absolutely no time on my hands. I think that the Host Club members have made a rule on that already."

"Mm … I see. Perhaps I will stop coming to see you as a customer. Then would you reconsider?"

"Tanaka-San …" the young man slid two fingers under her chin and lightly tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Please, call me Koji." He was handsome of course, as most guys here at the expensive academy were. Misaki looked into his light brown eyes. She did not find them unattractive, but she found herself comparing them to Mori's onyx and found no easy comparison as she had loved those dark eyes for so much longer. The light eyes moved up over her head and Misaki felt two hands slip onto her waist and pull her away, down the length of the couch to the other side. She looked up at Mori, but he was too busy glaring at Koji. Kaoru stood beside the couch with his arms folded over his chest and a glare fixed on this guy as well.

"You do not touch the Hostesses unless they invite it. We made this very clear in the notes around the school." The red head said sternly and Koji rolled his eyes.

"Who said she wasn't inviting it? She did not call for you guys to come over here." Koji looked up in time to find himself nose to nose with Kazumi, barring her teeth at him.

"Get out before I rip off your face and staple it to your butt." She growled and he looked at her in slight surprise.

"Excuse me?" he retorted and Kazumi's expression grew dark.

"You heard me." She hissed and he was quick to stand up. He was tall, but not as tall as Mori. And when he moved to stand next to Kazumi, the two managed to loom menacingly over him and glare evilly up at him. Between them both, Koji Tanaka sent one glance back at Misaki before he walked swiftly to the exit. Kazumi smiled proudly, placing her hands on her hips. She looked over at her customer who looked extremely surprised and she realized he had seen all of that. Her eyes moved across the room to see Kyoya, grimacing at her with that flash of light in his glasses. She slowly inched over to her customer, easing down onto the couch. "I … Apologize. I just … Defending my best friend …" she said awkwardly with an almost cute smile. The guy smiled a little, nervously.

"Aha … Yeah. No problem, I understand." He dismissed with a dark blush. Well, at least they knew not to go after one of the Hostesses. And after the commotion, everyone went back to what they were doing; except for Mori, Kaoru and Misaki.

"Honestly, I appreciate your concern but I am perfectly okay." Misaki assured the two, the boys sitting on either side of her with worried looks on their handsome faces.

"Um … Kaoru? The girls …" Hikaru said awkwardly from one side of the couch. He was not used to working alone, or seeing his brother like this. Kaoru sighed and pulled away from Misaki, standing up.

"Alright then …" he said, giving her one last glance before he followed Hikaru back to their customers. Mori still sat beside her, searching her face in silence.

"Takashi … I'm fine." She assured him with a little smile. Misaki felt her cheeks warm as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. Mori placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before he straightened up and let her hand go.

"Misaki, your next appointment is ready." Kyoya said, now standing beside the couch. He gave Mori a questioning look before gesturing to Honey's table. Mori gave a nod and walked back in that direction, leaving Misaki alone on the couch.

"Thank you, Kyoya." She said and he gave a nod before another young man walked over to the couch with a bit of a blush and a shy smile.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Well I suppose today was acceptable." Kyoya began, glancing over the notes scribbled neatly in his book. "Perhaps we can have the Hostesses stick around awhile."

"Only awhile?" Kazumi asked with a snort and the young man looked up at her with the light shining on his glasses.

"Perhaps." He repeated with the tiniest hint of a smirk. "Anyway, tomorrow shall carry on just the same. All three of you have customers for the night so be ready and hopefully things will go smoothly."

"So … We have to do this every evening after school?" Kazumi asked, sounding exhausted in her speech.

"Yes, Miss Ayaka. That was the deal." Kyoya shot back, sounding a lot less playful. "Now please, may I continue?"

"Puh-lease do." She muttered, slumping back the lush chair. Kyoya eyed her for a few moments before his eyes turned back to his well-kept notebook.

"Now we will start planning and advertising for the next big event."

"How often do you have these events?" Misaki asked.

"Once or twice a month," Hikaru replied, appearing in front of Kyoya with a pointedly raised finger.

"Depending on funding and ideas, of course." Kaoru added, appearing in the mirror position of his twin.

"Well what do you plan to do this time?" she questioned, looking around at the faces.

"Don't know. We don't always stay at the academy." Kyoya said,

"Oh yeah! Towards the beginning of Haruhi's hosting; we went to the beach with the girls." Tamaki said cheerily.

"I thought that was just going to be a trip for the Host Club though." Haruhi muttered, giving Tamaki a sideways glance.

"Anyway, Ellie is superb." Grinned Kyoya. Everybody around the room nodded in agreement. "And now onto more pressing matters." He adjusted his glasses and took in a deep breath. "This month we want to do something away from the academy, like the beach or something relaxing in general. I considered the tropical island amusement park we visited several months back."

"No way Kyoya-Senpai!" Haruhi immediately interrupted. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Kyoya soothed in his chilled voice, therefore causing no positive effect. "We've had it upgraded and there are no longer alligators running about …"

"Alligators?" Kazumi asked in surprise, her eyes wide.

"That was fun … But I want to go somewhere new!" Honey said, from his usual spot on Mori's shoulders with Usa-Chan sitting on Mori's head.

"Well, do we want to plan a vacation or a small event?" Misaki asked, and immediately Honey piped up once more.

"I want to go on vacation! It sounds like fun! Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah." Came Mori's usual, simple reply. Kyoya tapped his notebook lightly with his pen as he thought.

"Where is somewhere new we could go?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Misaki, what about the resort your family owns? I'm sure that would be a great place." Kazumi suggested, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh yes! I forgot about that. That would be perfect, actually. My Father could have it reserved for the club and the customers. Then we won't have to worry about people coming around. It's very private, in the middle of nowhere actually. There's a lake nearby and a lovely pool … And it wouldn't cost the club a cent, I'd make sure of that."

"I must admit I like the sound of that …" Kyoya spoke thoughtfully.

"All I have to do is call my Father."

"But Misaki, your Father is Saito Osamu, right?" Hikaru asked,

"Yes?"

"Well … Why would you guys have a resort? That has nothing to do with building cars." Kaoru continued.

"Sure it does, there's a huge garage there. Whenever my Dad needs to get away from it all, he goes to the resort and works on his personal cars."

"Cars?" Haruhi asked slowly and everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Saito automobiles, they're the top producers of cars all around Japan and even out of the country." Kyoya replied easily. "In fact, most of the Otori family cars were personally designed by Saito Osamu."

"You sure your Father wouldn't mind a bunch of kids running around?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all, we're all civilized. I'm sure everything will go smoothly. If this is what we plan to do, I ought to call him today and make sure that he can get the resort cleared out by the end of the month."

"I suppose we know what our event is going to be this month." Kyoya concluded. "I think the mixing of the young men and women will be a little more difficult but nothing we cannot handle."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Osamu had been more than happy to provide the resort for his daughter and her club. There would be a full staff and all the rooms would be prepared for customers. There was one wing for the girls, one wing for the boys and a smaller wing for the Host members to stay in. The trip was advertised and customers began preparing for it as well as the Host club.

A month came and went, Kazumi and Misaki managed to get into the regular school day and neither really had much trouble. Kazumi still tutored Honey every now and again, it was questionable whether he honestly needed it or not. Mori and Misaki would still send bashful gazes back and forth and irritate the bits out of everyone with their shyness. Though every afternoon they sat on a blanket together under a tree, did homework or read and sometimes talk, though it was rare. It was their quiet time, and both enjoyed it.

It was that time of day now, and Kazumi and Honey poked their heads around the corner of the academy to peek at their friends.

"This is ridiculous." Kazumi finally spoke up and Honey tilted his head back to look up at her.

"It is?"

"It is! They both obviously like each other. Why don't they just go out already?"

"Miza-Chan and Taka-Kun aren't like that … They'll do it when they're ready …" Honey replied.

"When will that be, Honey?" Kazumi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He stayed quiet and she nodded her head. "Exactly, maybe it's about time we do something to … Prod them in the right direction."

"Hmm …" Honey and Kazumi looked back to the two on the blanket, reading and doing their homework.

"And this weekend will be the perfect time to do it!" she added with a grin. Kazumi grabbed Honey's hand and pulled him out from behind the building, dragging him over to Misaki and Mori. They both looked up from their work as she stopped in front of them. Honey stood beside her with his little hands on his hips. "C'mon you two, time to go to the Host Club to meet up with everybody so we can get out of here!" Mori and Misaki looked at each other before they began putting their things away.

"When are we supposed to be leaving?" Misaki asked,

"Soon as everyone is ready! Everyone is already at the club." Eventually, Mori and Misaki had everything put away and they were all on their way into the academy and walking to the Host Club's room. When the door opened, they were greeted with Tamaki arguing with the twins on who got to sit next to Haruhi on the way there. The twins of course were just teasing the poor Princely young man and everyone but Tamaki knew it.

"I'm not sitting beside any of you!" Haruhi growled, causing all three to shut up, but only Tamaki to let tears come to his eyes.

"B-but Haruhiiiiii!"

"No Senpai!"

"Haruhi can't sit beside you, Tamaki, because she is going to sit between me and Misaki." Kazumi appeared beside the brunette, linking arms with her. Haruhi smiled a little, it felt good to have girl friends now.

"Exactly." She said sternly with a nod.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kyoya asked from the front of the room, closing his notebook. "We have limos ready to bring the customers and a private one for us. If we leave now we'll be there just before dinner. All of our things are currently being loaded into the van that will be following us."

"Isn't that … A lot?" Kazumi asked slowly.

"Is it?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think so …" Haruhi said with a frown.

"You two really need to get used to the rich life." Kaoru said, his expression the same as his brother's. The two girls looked at each other, their eyes blank.

"Let's go everyone." Kyoya said, gathering his laptop bag and notebook. Everyone else went off to grab the things that they needed for the car trip and Kyoya led the group out to the limo. As promised, Haruhi sat between the two girls. Honey sat beside Misaki with Mori right beside him. Across from them sat the twins, Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya looked already as if he were about to explode. Misaki bit down on her lip as she watched him.

"Kyoya … Would you like to trade seats?"

"I'm quite alright, Misaki, thank you." He said in that cool voice. Misaki shook her head at him and pulled herself out of her seat, gesturing to it.

"I insist. If those boys irritate you all the way to the resort then I will be frustrated having to sit across from you so please, you are doing me a favor." This seemed to change his mind a little, and Kyoya glanced around at the faces in the vehicle before he murmured his thanks and the two switched seats. Kaoru was more than happy with this trade off.

After about an hour he announced he was sleepy and made himself comfortable by resting his head on Misaki's shoulder, leaning against her. He sent a pointed look in Mori's direction before his eyes closed. Mori seemed less than pleased, the corners of his lips turned down in a frown. Misaki was completely distracted by the book in her lap.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Honey slept against Mori whilst he stared out the window, occasionally looking over at Misaki and to glare at Kaoru. Kazumi sketched in her notebook and Haruhi did some school work. Kyoya seemed to be writing papers or something on his laptop. Hikaru spent a lot of the time thinking or trying to sleep whilst his twin stayed in much the same position. That had Hikaru slightly confused, he had no idea what was up with Kaoru at all. He never acted like this.

The limo parked in front of a beautiful building. It was rustically charming; large in width and not so much in stories as it only appeared to be about two or three stories up but very large in square footage. Misaki was quick to close her book and look over the building. It was just how she always remembered. The nine (ten if you include Usa-Chan) climbed out of the long car and looked up at the lovely place. It was like a gigantic cottage.

"There's a lovely pool in the back, and the lake is just over that hill. There's a pathway to get there." Misaki explained, gesturing to the hill as she spoke about it. There were stairs that climbed up its side and no doubt stairs that climbed down the other side.

"Miza!" she looked over to see a man standing just outside of the garage. He started to walk over and she hurried over towards him, her group of friends following. When he was finally in view, the man was obviously a little older with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He stood tall and broad shouldered, dressed in a dirty gray t-shirt and blue work slacks covered in grease and oil stains from head to toe. The only sign he was getting older were the slight wrinkles starting to form on the outside corner of his eyes, showing off his years of happiness.

"Hi Dad," Misaki grinned as she finally met him in the middle and they embraced each other in a warm hug. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and pulled back to look at her.

"How was the ride over?"

"Just fine," Misaki nodded and he smiled back. Then Osamu looked over her group of friends.

"Hello everyone," he said, smiling kindly. Until his eyes came to Honey and Mori. A wider smile came to his face. "Well well well." he began. "Look at you two! Last time I saw ya, you were just wee little guys." Honey smiled cheekily and bowed, Mori followed suit.

"Hello Saito-Sama!" Honey said brightly. "It is very good to see you."

"Yeah." Mori said quietly.

"I'm glad the both of you are back in Miza's life. It makes me and Ayame more comfortable having her at Ouran." Osamu sent Mori a look with a bit of a smirk. "And I'm sure you're just as glad." he said. Though his comment was directed at both of them, his glance made Mori blush darkly.

"This is Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi." Misaki gestured to each of them as she spoke, eager to change the subject.

"Oh yeah … You're an Otori boy. I've worked with your Father."

"Indeed you have sir," Kyoya nodded and Osamu's eyes trailed over to the limo.

"In fact, that's my limo."

"It is."

"Glad to see it's still in use."

"We would never let such good work go to waste."

"Good to know." Osamu nodded before he straightened up. "Alright. Welcome to the resort, you may do as you please as long as there isn't any crazy partying and please do your best to clean up after yourselves. Otherwise I don't care. And if any of these young men on their way touch, say or do anything inappropriate to my daughter … Kazumi … Even that young lady there, Haruhi. No one is to stop me from throwing him and all of his belongings into the lake. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all said and he nodded.

"Fantastic. If you need me I'll be in my garage." And with that, Osamu began walking back in the direction he came. Misaki shook her head, letting out a long sigh.

"Your Dad seems pretty cool …" Kaoru said slowly and Misaki rolled her eyes.

"He can be a little odd at times but I think any person has their … Oddities. Let's head inside. I'm sure my Mother will have dinner almost ready." They all agreed and started inside. Misaki was greeted by her Mom as soon as they all walked into the huge kitchen where many chefs worked; including Ayame Saito.

"Oh Misaki! It's only been a month and I feel like it's been a year!" her Mom hugged her tightly and pulled back to look at her friends. Once again her eyes caught on Mori and Honey, though she was a little more curious about Mori. "I just can't believe how much you two have grown!" she grinned, looking between them before she hugged the both of them. Kazumi and Haruhi exchanged looks. How much could Honey have possibly grown? "Dinner will be ready within the hour, go ahead and get your things situated, have a look around." Ayame shooed them out of the kitchen and they were forced to go outside to wait for the luggage van.

It was barely five minutes before the customers and the van arrived. Their luggage was pulled off of the bus and hand delivered to the rooms they had been assigned to.

"So what are we going to do?" Kazumi asked. "We've only got an hour until dinner is ready so I think swimming should wait until later."

"That is true … Maybe we should go check out our rooms and then have Misaki show us around." Haruhi said, looking around at everyone. They agreed, and Misaki led them back inside to the private wing they all would be sharing.

"Aren't the boys' rooms a little too close to the girls' …" Tamaki asked in a nervous way. His eyes slowly moved to the twins in time to see their evil grins. He yelped, immediately going to Haruhi and holding her to his chest. "Those boys are going to bother my little Haruhi and then she'll never get her sleep or privacy!"

"Actually, Haruhi, Kazumi and I will be sharing a room." Misaki spoke up,

"So if any of your faces show up in our room I will gladly smash it in." Kazumi said with an almost sweet smile, yanking Haruhi by her arm away from Tamaki.

"Charming …" Kyoya muttered. They all went off to their rooms, situating themselves.

.

* * *

.

"What's up with you lately?" Hikaru asked his twin. He was perched on the edge of his bed, watching his brother set up his suitcase.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him, head tilting slightly to the side.

"Why're you always staring at Misaki? And you've been trying to make a move on her too. It's kind of weird, since when did you really like a girl?"

"Is there something wrong with that, Hikaru? Am I not allowed to grow up and have a life? I don't have to be stuck with you if I don't want to."

"I never said you had to!" They stared at each other, a slight bit of anger hanging in the air between them. "It's not like it would work anyway, Kaoru. It's obvious that Misaki likes Mori-Senpai and he likes her back." He lay down on his back as he spoke, not wanting to look into his brother's gold eyes as he grew angry.

"Mori-Senpai would never make the first move, and Misaki is a lady. She would not step up and ask him herself."

"So what? You're going to wedge yourself between them?" Hikaru asked, sitting right up again, looking not only surprised but slightly disgusted.

"I'll simply have to make myself more appealing. That shouldn't be too hard, especially since Mori-Senpai doesn't do much to impress. He doesn't try at all." Kaoru shrugged and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't need to; it's obvious they both know the situation. Maybe they're just waiting for the right time. I'm not going to let you screw this up for them Kaoru."

"Whatever, do what you will brother." The younger twin brushed it off and continued to settle himself in the nicely furnished room. Hikaru pulled himself from the bed, swiftly leaving the room. For once, he could not stand to be in the same room as him.

.

* * *

.

At dinner time, everyone sat at tables around the dining hall, chatting and eating the delicious meal that had been presented to them. All of the customers were excited to change into their bathing suits and head off to the pool and the lake. All of the host members sat at a separate table, chatting merrily. Except for the twins, both looked annoyed. At what exactly, no one was sure. But everyone was too afraid to ask, so they continued with their meal.

"Miza, darling!" she looked up to see her Mother walking over to her with two covered plates. "Why don't you go take this to your Father in his garage? Takashi, would you be a dear and take his dessert?"

"Miss Ayame, I could-," Kaoru started to speak up but the older woman silenced him with a glare. Everyone except for Mori looked a little uncomfortable and embarrassed for the twin. Mori nodded his head and stood up. He and Misaki took the plates and started towards the back door. He held the door open for her and they saw Misaki look up at him and smile before she walked through. Mori followed her.

"Ohhhh aren't they just the cutest together!" Ayame beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Miss Ayame … You want Misaki and Mori … Together?" Haruhi asked, a girl who never really seemed to know anything about romance. The woman looked to her, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well of course I do. It was planned when they were children, I don't see why we can't go through with it now." She shrugged before turning and walking off to the kitchen. Everyone at the table except Kazumi and Honey looked confused. They all looked to Honey as he shoveled a bite of cake into his mouth. He looked back at everyone with wide eyes.

"What? I don't know anything!" then they looked to Kazumi and she shrunk back in her seat a little.

"Eh … Me either?" She shrugged, unconvincingly at that.

"Kazumi …" Hikaru was suddenly behind her, Kaoru just to her right. Tamaki looked like a begging puppy dog and Haruhi looked slightly interested. Her eyes flickered to Kyoya, looking down at his notebook. It was probably bothering him that for once he did not have the information his little club craved.

"I dunno guys, it's not my information to share …" she said, pushing back her chair a little.

"Leave her alone, if it's really that important Misaki and or Mori-Senpai would have told us already." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up on his nose before he stood. "Now I don't know about you all but I'm going to go change and go out to the pool. There were murmurs of agreement before everyone else stood and started after Kyoya out of the dining hall. Kazumi sighed in relief before she stood and hurried after them.


	8. Love is at the Resort!

**Author's Note: This story was a collaboration type-a thing. The girl I wrote it with is on DeviantArt and you can find her under the name NeonObssessed! She's pretty great! I thank her very much for her help! I had all the odd chapters and she had the even so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazumi stood next to Honey-Senpai watching Mori and Misaki intently. "So we really gotta help them out..." Kazumi announced once more thinking of more ways to meddle in their love life. Honey nodded his head turning towards her.

"Good idea Zumi-chan. But how?" Kazumi turned towards him plopping down into the short perfect grass. She stared at Honey for a second stroking her imaginary beard like the immature teen she was.

"Hmm…" She snapped her fingers a plan forming in her mind. "I got it. Let everyone know…."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Later that day Honey and Kazumi sat at the beach their heads together conniving while everyone else wandered around doing their own little thing. Tamaki was pestering Haruhi trying way to her hard to protect his 'little girl'. The twins were not far behind them messing with Tamaki. It was like some sort of annoyance train. Mori, Misaki, Takashi, and Kyoya sat not very far away from Kazumi and Honey. Every so often the four of them would cast curious glances in their direction wondering what the freak was going on.

"I think everybody will comply with the plan…Well we might have some probs with Kaoru but we can figure it out." Kazumi sighed laying down in the sand. Honey nodded his head.

"Our plan is gonna work. Then Taka-Kun and Miza-Chan will get married and have babies!" Honey exclaimed a little too loudly.  
Kazumi slapped a hand over the little guy's mouth shushing him with the other hand.

"Honey you gotta be quiet or this whole plan will be screwed up!"Honey's eyes watered and his lip quivered slightly under her palm.

"I'm sorry Zumi-Chan….I ruin everything." Honey cried. Kazumi sighed pulling him up into a hug.

"No you don't. It was stupid for me to snap at you. Sometime I forget how sensitive you are." Honey snuggled his face into her neck like some sort of dog. Usually Kazumi didn't care about other people and their feelings but Honey was just so adorable hurting him would be like kicking a litter of kittens.

"Okay, so now that we have this whole thing planned out everything should go pretty smoothly. They will be couple by the end of this trip if it is the last thing I do!" Kazumi declared pounding her fist into her open palm.

"Hmm? Did you say something Kazumi?" Misaki asked looking over in her direction.

"Uhhhh….No. Not a thing." Kazumi grinned walking off towards the ocean.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi sat on the warm sand the water lapping over her legs. Music blasted into her ears and relaxed her.

"May I join you?" Kyoya asked gingerly sitting down next to her. Kazumi raised an eyebrow looking over at him.

"Whatever." She muttered looking out at the waves.

"I'm surprised you're not typing about junk on your laptop or making graphs or doing whatever it is you do." Kyoya glanced over in her direction.

"Well it is a vacation after all." Kyoya muttered staring out into ocean letting the conversation die off. It stayed quiet for around five minutes.

"Well this isn't awkward." Kazumi grumbled casting a look over in Kyoya's direction. Kyoya smirked.

"It is only awkward if you let it be." Kyoya replied turning towards her.

"Fine. Let's talk then. Uh..." Kazumi hesitated thinking of something to ask.

"Alright, what was your childhood like?" She questioned her eyes trained on his. She hadn't really noticed before but his eyes were not that bad. They were actually quite attractive. They had this certain _Je Nous Se Qua_ that made a girl feel like they can just fall into his dark raven colored gaze. Kazumi inwardly gagged. _Wow that was disgustingly mushy. _

"My childhood?" Kyoya asked looking at her curiously.

"Yup. Now spill. I am actually kind of curious." Kazumi demanded waiting for him to share.

"My childhood...Was not very pleasant. I lived in the shadows of my two older brothers. My father always looking down on me." Kyoya's face grew distant and cold as though he had never talked about this.

"I attempted everything to satisfy my father but…" Kazumi looked at him her face composed and serious.

"Oh man….That's all?" She asked rolling her eyes. Kyoya looked at her slightly surprised. He had finally opened up to someone and this is how they responded. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Yeah I mean that does suck in all but that's nothing compared to mine. When I was born I had some stupid heart problems and my birth parents decided that I would probably die so they abandoned me at the hospital. Great people. I went to an orphanage until I was around six. After that they through my around from home to home. From one drunkard to the next. One drug addict then straight to another. Finally I got put in this home that was beyond incredible, I mean it was truly fantastic. I was probably around 12 when I got placed there. I thought they loved me." Kazumi sighed laying down in the sand. "I was wrong. About six months into my staying there my new family got pregnant and I became the third wheel. The extra crap that wasn't really wanted. They sent me back to the horrid orphanage place. A while after Yumiko and Arashi adopted me for real. After a bunch of legal junk I moved in with them and I have been living with them ever since. I became friends with Misaki and life became sort of normal." Kazumi yawned worn out from talking so much. To Kazumi her life story was just facts. Things she couldn't change so she just accepted them. Kyoya had been studying her while she talked listening intently.

"Well that certainly is pitiful." He stated closing back up, putting up those invisible barriers of his. Kazumi glanced over in his direction smirking.

"Indeed."  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi sat at the dinner table along with everybody else exchanging glances with Honey anxiously. Whenever the food was served Kazumi cleared her throat.

"Oh my God!" She cried out dramatically. "I totally forgot! Honey and Kyoya come with me!"Misaki looked at her slightly worried.

"What's wrong Kazumi?"Kazumi looked at her shaking her head.

"No time to explain. I need you guys to come with me!" She exclaimed pointing to the two who were standing up.

"Here let me help!" Misaki offered standing up as well.

"No!" Kazumi yelled a little rudely.

"Your help is not needed. _Stay here_." She commanded walking out of the room with the two boys. Misaki raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I wonder what that was about." She muttered looking back towards the others. She widened her eyes surprised.

"Where did everybody else go?" Misaki asked turning her attention to Mori the only person left in the room.  
.

.

* * *

.

.  
"Ow!" Kaoru yelled as Haruhi dragged him out into the hall by his hair.

"Yes!" Kazumi pumped her fist above her head in triumph.

"Now the two just have to take a hint and talk to each other."

"Your plan is lame." Hikaru complained leaning on Haruhi's shoulder in boredom.

"Oh shut up." Kazumi growled.

"Let's just wait and see if anything happens. Follow me. We can sit and watch them from the security cameras." Everyone chased after eager to see what was happening. Privacy really wasn't something they were really familiar with.  
.

.

* * *

.

.  
Misaki looked at the door in surprise. Everyone had just stood up and left! Except for Mori, of course. She let her eyes turn to him, and he looked just as befuddled as she.

"I guess … We're alone." She said slowly.

"Yeah." Mori replied, as he always did.

"I hope everything is alright." Misaki added softly, and Mori nodded. It was silent for quite some time until the servants walked out with a few trays.

"Oh, this must be a mistake. There are more people and that's not enough food at all-,"

"This was all that was prepared for tonight, Mistress Misaki." One servant said as he took the lid of the tray. The other two did the same before the group left the room. Misaki looked over everything laid out before them. It was plenty for two people but certainly not enough for nine. She noticed Mori was already placing food on his plate. It took all but a second for it to come together in Misaki's head; the random emergency, the slight nervousness in Kazumi's voice, the disappearance of everyone and the lack of food.

"They aren't coming back, are they?" she asked quietly, eyes turning up to Mori. He gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders before he shook his head.

"I didn't think so." After a moments silence, she began to put food on her own plate.

"You don't really mind, do you, Takashi?" Misaki asked with the tiniest smile. A deep, quiet chuckle came from the other side of the table, causing her cheeks to flush. Her dark brown eyes moved to meet his onyx, finding a smile there. They looked at each other for a minute before they returned to their food, beginning to eat until everything on their plates was gone.

When they were finished, a servant came out to offer dessert. Somewhere, wherever he sat, stood or lay; a certain Haninozuka squirmed. For he would not be sharing the delicious yellow cake with white, buttercream frosting and strawberries. Mori ate a rather large slice while Misaki ate a very delicate slice, as any young lady shoulder. Never too much. When that was over, their eyes met once more and Mori spoke up.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" Misaki smiled at his words, nodding her head.

"I would like that very much." He stood up, and in a few quick steps was around the table and helping Misaki out of her chair by offering a hand. She thanked him softly, taking the offering and standing. Their hands stayed connected as he led her to the back door. Mori opened the door for her as she walked through and when he came back to her side, she let go of his hand, causing slight discouragement in the young man until her arm slid through his. Mori looked down at her in surprise, but Misaki was careful to keep her eyes elsewhere. Mori adjusted so they could walk comfortably, arm in arm.

It was a cool fall evening, though it was September so the days were still hot. They were lucky to have such a perfect temperature to walk around in. Mori and Misaki took the lit and paved path towards the lake. Both were too embarrassed and shy to speak up and say something to the other and so their silent walk continued. They climbed up the stairs that led over the hill. Misaki smiled when the lake came into view, leaning slightly towards Mori.

"It's so lovely … It feels like forever since I've seen the lake." She murmured.

"It's been even longer since you've seen it, I bet." She added quietly. Mori looked down at her, his eyes trailing over her features before he began to walk again. Misaki walked along beside him without a word, her eyes fixed on the lake as it sparkled in the moonlight. She blinked when they stopped and looked from the lake, to Mori and then the park bench he had stopped in front of. Misaki sat down on the wood and he followed suit, seeing as they were still connected.

"Did you ever think we would see each other again?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you were gone from me forever." She stared out at the lake still, but Misaki felt his eyes move back to her.

"We were so young; I think it is kind of crazy that I can remember anything at all. But I do." Letting out a small sigh, she looked back up at him, smiling sweetly.

"I guess we're pretty lucky, huh?" Mori blinked as he looked at her, his eyes trained to her pretty face.

"Yeah." He replied, though much quieter than usual. Instead of looking away, the two found themselves locked in each other's gazes. Slowly Mori leaned forward and Misaki held completely still, letting her eyes start to droop closed. Mori was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. There was a moment of hesitation before he sealed their lips together, causing butterflies to erupt inside of her and make her feel dizzy. Misaki rested a hand on his jaw, leaning up into him.

When Mori pulled away, Misaki looked dazed and confused. She let her eyes open so she could look up at him, her heart hammering away in her chest.

"T-Takashi …" he looked bashful, his cheeks aflame and his eyes directed away from her now.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
"OH MY LORDIE! HOLY COW!" Kazumi yelled jumping around in excitement. Did they just kiss? Kazumi squealed a little doing a dance. Everyone looked at her eyebrows raised. Honey grinned and started jumping around with Kazumi. He grabbed her hands a started singing some sort of song.

"Misaki and Mori! They just kissed! Yes they just kissed! They kissed with their lips! Now they will date! And eat lots of cake!Then have babiesss!" Kazumi giggled at his song. It was just so adorable.

"Okay guys. Mission accomplished. Now go do whatever you wanna." She smiled at everyone and they returned the grin. Well everyone except for Kaoru. He looked more than displeased. Kazumi rolled her eyes and walked out of the small security room. Time to go hang out at the beach some more. Something about the waves colliding with the shore, the faint smell of salt, and the way the gritty sand squirmed between your toes just appealed to her.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Kazumi stood in the ocean letting the tide clash into her feet. What a perfect day. Mori and Misaki were finally together…ish. Plus she got to spend the whole day at the beach.

"May I join you?" Kyoya asked coming up next to her.

"Again? Jeez you must really like me." She teased turning towards him. "I'm surprised  
you're not sick of me yet." Kyoya chuckled slightly.

"I like your realism. It is somewhat refreshing. Most people are oblivious to reality and the harsh truth of the world. It's nice to talk to someone else who is in tune with reality." Kazumi shrugged.

"I guess I am just cool like that." She smirked turning examining him. He was in his swim trunks and his chest was very much exposed. Kazumi would be lying to herself if she said he wasn't attractive. But for some reason Kazumi just really did not want to like him. It was like every fiber of her being was against it. Yet there was this little voice in the deepest crevice of her mind saying 'What if…' What if she let herself like him? What if he started liking her back? What if she let her guard down and he hurt her? What if she fell in love? Kazumi blushed slightly thinking. No. She could not let herself open up like that. Not when there was the chance that she could get broken and crushed by the cruel world that she was so 'In tune' with. Kyoya watched her intently.

"Are you alright?" He inquired. Kazumi nodded and gave a half hearted smile.

"Course."


	9. Troubles Begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why does she like him?" Kaoru growled, pacing the room angrily. Hikaru watched from the bed, his eyebrows pulled together. "Mori-Senpai isn't any fun! He's like a tree, he just stands there! What does he have that I don't?"

"A history with Misaki-Senpai …" Hikaru said, causing his brother to glare over at him. "Look, Kaoru. He probably is just her type. That's the same with all the ladies. There's a certain guy for every girl and you just aren't Misaki-Senpai's guy."

"So she likes funless, stiff, silent guys that occasionally grunts?"

"Apparently so," Hikaru shook his head. "You're getting too uptight about this. Besides, isn't it me that usually has this problem?"

"Usually. And I'm always trying to fix your issues so why don't you help me out for once?" Kaoru all but yelled at him, his teeth barred and his body placed in a very offensive way.

"You can't tell me what to do, Kaoru! And I'm not going to break Misaki-Senpai and Mori-Senpai apart just so you can have a shot at her. Think about it, what if we managed to break them up? Don't you think she would be depressed and not even thinking about having a different boyfriend? Misaki-Senpai was not even looking for a boyfriend in the first place!"

"Whatever, what do you know anyway?" Kaoru muttered whilst turning away with his arms folded over his chest. Hikaru gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Keeping himself from saying something he might regret.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next day, everyone gathered for breakfast in the Dining hall. Misaki and Mori sat beside each other, though there was nothing unusual about that. The rest of the group watched them intently, causing the two to shy away from them.

"G-good morning …" Misaki managed quietly.

"Morning …" Kazumi said, looking between Mori and Misaki. "Sorry for leaving you two all alone last night. Hope it wasn't, you know, awkward or anything. Did we miss something important?" Both people shook their heads mechanically, their expressions blank. Kazumi frowned. "Hope the atmosphere wasn't like … Romantic or anything. That probably would have been super awkward." The room fell silent for several moments, Mori and Misaki staring everywhere but at their friends and each other.

"We saw you two kiss!" Honey piped up with a big grin. Everyone's attention immediately snapped to the Lolita boy as he smiled adorably. "I get to be Takashi's best man at the wedding!" he added quickly and defensively, causing everyone to look slightly uncomfortable.

Mori and Misaki looked over at one another, speaking through their eyes before actual words were said. "Mori and I … Well … We talked about it last night. Its, perhaps, a little more than obvious that we like each other-," everyone looked at Misaki with a blank expression, it had been extremely obvious. "And we decided we might … Try a relationship."

"You do realize how dangerous this is." Kyoya said with his arms folded over his chest. "With you two being Hosts, that is."

"Dangerous?" Misaki asked, looking to him with a slight frown.

"Well of course. Every evening Mori-Senpai is fawned over by many girls. And every evening you are fawned over by many guys. You don't see a problem arising there?" The two looked at each other, sparks of worry beginning to come to their minds.

"Oh shut up, Kyoya!" Kazumi said, waving him off.

"Let them relax. Misaki-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are almost adults! I'm sure they can handle whatever comes their way! Who are we to stop the makings of love?" Tamaki interjected breezily, a light, gentle air to his voice. Everyone looked back to Mori and Misaki, the new couple looked nervous now.

"Well, that's enough relaxing for me. We have customers to please." Kyoya said, standing up and leaving the breakfast table. Honey was quick to grab Mori and Misaki's hands, dragging them out of their chairs and after Kyoya. Kaoru followed suit, wanting to stay close to Misaki and his twin followed sullenly, glaring at the back of his brother's head. Eventually everyone joined the group out at the pool as they planned out their day. Today they would start the club up again where the girls and guys could talk to their Host and simply enjoy their company.

"Alright, I want to keep the young ladies and the young men separated!" Tamaki said with a nod. "So today, the Hostesses shall have the pool and we Hosts will have the lake."

"Are you sure those girls will even put their _toes_ in that lake? They're all too prissy!" Kazumi said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see …" Kyoya said simply. Now, why don't we all get changed and head to our respective spaces. After some agreement, they all left for their private wing. Misaki and Mori were the last ones in the lounge between all the rooms. They stood facing each other, hands clasped together.

"Are you sure about this?" Misaki asked softly, and he nodded. She gave a soft sigh, squeezing his hands. "If you're okay with it, I am. I'm just nervous. It feels like we'll never have time to be together with the club going on ..." Mori gently placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted Misaki's face up to him.

"Everything will be fine." He said softly, giving her a reassuring smile. Misaki watched him in silence before a smile of her own came to her lips.

"You're right." She instantly agreed. Mori leaned down until he could steal a gentle kiss from her lips. Misaki returned this kiss, leaning into him and slipping her arms around his neck. A pleased noise came from Mori's throat and Misaki giggled before she pulled away. "I will see you later." She said, giving a little wave. They started to back up before the both of them turned around and walked to their rooms. Little did they know, they had a peeping tom, grumbling angrily to himself after their kiss.

Kaoru just could not take it.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh Honey! I cannot believe we're here! This lake is so lovely …" a young lady from Honey's customer table cooed. She gazed out at the waters before her eyes came to Mori. "What do you think Mori-Senpai?" The quiet third year let his eyes lazily move to the dark haired girl. He gave a small nod before the onyx orbs found their way in the direction of the resort. Where the pool was. Where Misaki was. He had been distracted the moment Misaki had left his sight, and everyone had been worried about him since.

"Isn't it?" Honey chimed, distracting the girls from Mori's daydreaming. "We're so lucky Miza-Chan's family let us stay here! Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I would like that a lot!" a girl rushed and another nodded.

"Whatever you want to do, I want to do, Honey!" the Lolita boy smiled adorably and added a little giggle, which caused all of the girls to squeal excitedly. Mori shut out the noises of the girls. He slowly moved his gaze to the lake to see Tamaki and his group on a boat, in the middle of the lake. He was doing his princely act and they were all swooning, as if hypnotized.

The twins had their girls in a patch of flowers, and the stiff young man winced just slightly at the sight of their 'brotherly love.' It was something Mori would never understand, but never found it his place to speak his opinion of. After a little more searching, he found Kyoya, by himself on a bench. Looking over the Club's profits no doubt.

It was all rather dull, and Mori wished something more interesting might happen. Or at least something that would bring him away from the lake. More preferably to Misaki. It was barely a minute after thinking this that a scream reached his ears. It was faint, coming from inside of the resort. But he heard it clearly enough to recognize the voice.

Mori was up a second after hearing it. Honey was right after him and the two were bolting for the building. Mori was cursing himself up and down inside of his head for allowing his earlier thought to become a wish. However, there was not enough time to beat himself up for it. He needed to find Misaki.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki had just excused herself to go to the ladies room. A breather was required after her latest customer. Suffocating thing, he was. She stood in front of the mirror over the large, exquisite sinks and adjusted her hair pin so her elegant bun would stay in place. After a short moment to herself, she started to turn away from her reflection, but instantly froze. There was a soft sound of the door opening, lightly closing and then the heavy lock turning into its place.

"H-hello? Kazumi … Is that you? You're not playing a trick on me are you? Y-you know I ihate/i when you do that …" but there was no reply, only the sound of quiet, well placed, footsteps. It did not take long for this person to make their appearance. Misaki's eyes widened as she stared at the young man in front of her.

Koji Tanaka, from her first Hostess session, stood in front of her, swinging a key around on his pointer finger. "Hello Misaki," he said with a sly grin.

"T-Tanaka-San! What do you think you're doing? This is … This is the girl's restroom!"

"You don't think I already knew that? Miss Saito, you are much too innocent. Do you even have the slightest idea why I might be in here?"

"I'm not dim, Tanaka. I understand perfectly." Misaki said quietly, starting to back up. Koji began to walk forward, his light colored eyes holding darkness. It was not long before Misaki found herself pinned up against a stall with this young man's eyes running over her.

"It's a real shame your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time. He's across the lake and we're alone inside the resort's bathroom …"

"Th-this is wrong! You cannot do this!" Misaki said plainly, trying to sound strong. However, her voice wavered pitifully near the end. Koji chuckled under his breath.

"Indeed I can, I am perfectly capable." His hands moved to rest on her waist and Misaki put her hands to his chest, trying to push him away but failing miserably.

"Don't do this! Let me go free!" Misaki sounded a bit more desperate now, starting to push more hurriedly at Koji's chest. He simply grasped both of her wrists and thrust them above her head, pinning them with one hand. His free one traveled down along her side. Misaki had thrown her cover up on over her swimsuit and Koji was already picking at it, starting to push down the zipper on the front. Misaki searched around the bathroom, frantic to find some way out of this before it went too far.

That's when she noticed the windows along the upper part of the walls, all around the bathroom. A few of them were cracked open, and she saw an attempt to get out. Misaki saved every last breath, ignoring the wandering hands as much as she could. Koji leaned down, pressing his lips to her neck and started to trail them down her shoulder, pushing the cover up and strap of her bathing suit out of the way. Now that he was not paying attention, Misaki was able to let out a high pitched scream. It echoed inside of the bathroom and outside of it. She prayed it traveled to the lake. If Mori heard it he would save her.

Koji pulled back to look at her with large eyes. Quickly his surprise faded to anger. "You could at least attempt to enjoy it couldn't you?" he hissed. His eyes whipped around the bathroom before he pulled her wrists back down, yanking him with her towards the bathroom door. They could not risk staying in this place after her scream so he quickly unlocked the bathroom door and yanked her along with him down the long, silent halls of the resort. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun whilst Misaki was pulled roughly around.

Then the soft pounding of quick steps began to reach her ears as they passed a hall. This made Koji pause, and they listened in silence together. "HEL-mmphg!" Misaki began to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by the young man's hand.

"Shut up, would ya?" he growled before giving her wrists a jerk and beginning to run down the hall again. Whilst Misaki ran with him, she did her best to make her steps heavy and loud so the person nearby might hear. "Knock it off, Misaki! You're just making it worse for yourself." Koji hissed at her, skidding to a stop in front of a large closet door. After opening it, he shoved Misaki in and quickly followed her inside, letting the door close behind himself.

He held her petite form hard against his body, shoving himself and her into the very back of the closet where his hand clamped tightly over Misaki's mouth. She let out muffled complaints, struggling in his grasp. Koji hushed her, giving her a good shake to add more threatening effect. Misaki whimpered, but slowly she became compliant. Her body never relaxed, but she stopped making noises and moving. She started to squirm and whimper when she felt a free hand start to travel her curves, the squirming turning quickly to panicked jerks.

"Quiet," he hissed demandingly in her ear, his hand tightening on her mouth. Koji's hand disappeared from her side for a moment; he made a soft noise of victory, though Misaki had no idea why; until she felt her wrists being jerked behind her. And just for a moment, her mouth was free. Koji was tying her wrists behind her back with a thick wire, and while he was busy with that, she let out another ear-piercing scream. She had only managed a few seconds of noise before something was shoved into her mouth, material of some sort. She tried her best to spit it out but Koji only shoved it in further. "You're causing me more issues than I had expected." He growled under his breath, shoving her back against the closet wall. Misaki stared up at him, though she could barely see him by the light that was coming in through the bottom crack on the door.

Her eyes widened in excitement when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, they were quick. The person was running. Misaki waited for just the right moment. Koji was beginning to pay attention to her body once again, placing kisses on her neck and running his hands down her sides. When the steps sounded like loud thuds coming their way, she managed to knee Koji between his legs. He yelled out in pain. And in his moment of severe aching, Misaki brought her foot up to his stomach and shoved him against the door with a thud. She felt disgusted with herself when she caught herself almost apologizing through her gag.

Misaki froze when she realized she no longer heard the footsteps. Koji groaned, finding it difficult to even pull himself up from his crumpled position in the front of the closet. It was barely a few silent moments more before the door swung open, and little Honey stood there. At first his expression had been merely curious but that rapidly changed. Those light brown eyes became furious as they examined the closet before them. Koji looked behind himself, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"Miza-Chan, why are you all tied up?" he asked, spitting his words out through his teeth as he glared at the young man on the floor. The question was obviously not for her, there was honestly no way for her to answer.

"H-Haninozuka-Senpai …" Koji stuttered, trying to scramble to his feet but wincing in pain as his body reminded him of his recent injury.

"And what are you doing … All alone with Miza-Chan?" Honey questioned slowly, leaning towards Koji who still remained on the floor.

"I-I was … We were …" The flames in Honey's eyes seemed to grow with Koji's lame stammering. The child-like third year grabbed the second year's collar and dragged him out of the closet with an expression only a demon could wear. Barely a second later, Mori peered into the closet and his onyx eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Misaki tied up and gagged. A dark red blush spread over Misaki's cheeks. She was embarrassed that he had to see her in such a situation.

He was gentle as he pulled the rag from her mouth and she took in a fresh breath of air through her mouth. Mori then turned her around slowly, beginning to untie the cord Koji has wrapped securely around her wrists. When he was finished, Misaki was quick to put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His arms went around her and he watched her worriedly from above, afraid to touch her more than what he already had.

The two of them looked out of the closet in time to see Honey slamming Koji head first into the floor. He brushed his hands together before placing them on his little hips. "That better teach you to stay away from Miza-Chan!" he announced loudly with a quick bob of his head.

"Mitsukuni you shouldn't- …"

"I'll do whatever I want to this scumbag! I iam/i three months older than you Miza so you can't tell me what to do!" he said, rather adorably at that. Then Honey was in front of Misaki, holding both her hands in his. "Are you okay, Miza-Chan?"

"I-I'm okay … Nothing really happened. He just snuck into the girl's bathroom when I wasn't looking. I guess I should be more careful …" she said quietly. The two looked up when Koji let out a helpless yelp. Mori had grabbed him by the shirt collar, holding him a foot off the ground and pressed firmly into the wall. The handsome, though disheveled young man looked into the menacing gaze of the older male, now eye level with him.

"P-p-please! Let me go! I'm sorry!" Koji begged; his light eyes wide with intense fear. Mori sneered at this, disgust being the ruling emotion on the normally very stoic face.

"Takashi …" Misaki murmured, watching him carefully from behind.

"Leave him, Takashi. He isn't worth it." Honey muttered. Even that sentence sounded innocent coming from him. Mori gave a quiet grunt of disapproval, but dropped the young man and stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets. Koji scrambled to gather himself together. Once on his feet, they were left in his wake. Eventually his loud foot falls grew to nothing, and the three people stood in absolutely silence.

The noiseless halls were soon filled with the sound of a rushing group of people, and soon they all came into view. "There you are!" Tamaki hollered, waving as he, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya approached. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it …" Misaki said, waving it off.

"Don't worry about it?" Honey scoffed, looking up at her before he turned to Tamaki. "Miza-Chan was being harassed by that boy again! I say we throw 'im in the lake!"

"Harassed?" Kaoru exclaimed; his eyes wide and fixed on Misaki.

"I'm fine! Please just go back to what you were doing! I am not as important as all of the other gir- Oh!" she gasped as Mori grabbed her hand, pulling her to face him.

"You are more important than all of those girls." He spoke sternly in his quiet voice, but as Misaki looked up into his eyes she felt her body tremble with his deeply spoken words. Mori brought her hand up and tenderly kissed her knuckles.

"Perhaps not all of the girls …" Kyoya mumbled and quickly he received a glare from most every young man in that hall. He rolled his eyes before readjusting himself. "I suppose after such an event we should allow Miss Saito to head back to her quarters."

"Oh no, Kyoya. I'm perfectly alright." She tried to argue.

"Nonsense! You don't need to be wandering around all those young men! I insist you go rest. Tomorrow you may come back and join the Hostesses at the lake." Tamaki spoke, that sweet smile upon his lips.

"Mori-Senpai, I assume you plan on walking her back. That's fine but I would prefer if you didn't stay. We have left our customers waiting and must get back to them." Kyoya said; his tone very business-like. Mori's lips tightened at the corners, but otherwise he gave no response.

"Alright then, men. Let's head back to the lake." Tamaki gestured down the hall, and slowly they began to walk, Honey trailing behind and sending his closest friends a longing glance before he caught up to the others.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Misaki and Mori walked on in silence. He still held her hand, but there was nothing warm or romantic about it; Misaki barely found it comforting. If anything it was simply to make sure he did not lose her along the way. Misaki's lips turn down in a grimace, as she thought about how she could be compared to a toddler, walking down the road with her Mother. Or Father …

Slowly she moved closer, intertwining their fingers and moving so they were almost locking arms. Her other hand moved to rest on his forearm just before his elbow. Still he did nothing more than walk. "Mori?"

"Mm …"

"Are you alright?" slowly his head nodded, and Misaki looked away, finding that more irritating. "It's alright, Takashi, you can tell me …" she murmured, staring at the floor. Misaki felt his shoulder lift as he sighed, but nothing more came. iOr don't …/i She thought irritably, her own shoulders slumping. When they reached the private wing, Mori's grip on Misaki's hand loosened and she took it as her sign to let go. Now they stood, facing inward to the wing, side by side and with nothing to say.

"Rest well …" Mori finally mumbled, taking a step back before he turned around to leave. Misaki blinked, looking up in surprise. She turned around in time to see him walking back into the hall. Tears began to prick at her eyes, emotions starting to rise. He was just leaving her? No Kiss? No Hug? Not even a proper 'Goodbye?' Misaki stood there until she could no longer hear his footsteps echoing. As she turned away she let a tear escape, quickly wiping it away as she walked to her room to 'rest well.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Miza, we're heading down to dinner." Kazumi said, looking over at her friend who was still lying there on her bed.

"Okay." Misaki mumbled, rolling onto her side and hugging her pillow close to her chest. Kazumi frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"And when I say 'we're' I mean Haruhi, me and you." She said; keeping her gaze locked on her friend's back.

"I'm not really hungry. Go on without me." Misaki mumbled.

"I'd think you'd want to hurry and get to Mori …"

"No …" Misaki said pitifully, burying her face into her pillow. "Just go eat. I would much rather be lying down."

"You've been in here all day!" Kazumi groaned, walking over to her bed and kneeling down on it. "We're all starting to worry about you."

"I just want to be alone, Kazumi." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I won't have it! You ihave/i to come down to dinner. Or else I will bring your Mother up here and make her deal with you!" At first, the threat was idle to Misaki. However, as she thought it over, she realized how painful that could turn out to be and sat up. "That's what I thought. Now hurry and clean yourself up. The boys are probably already down there."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dinner was very quiet. Misaki placed herself next to Kazumi instead of her normal seat beside Mori. Everyone raised eyebrows in question but no one ever said anything. Kaoru immediately took the empty seat beside her, trying to engage her in conversation. However, Misaki was too far gone in her own little world; worrying about the way Mori had acted earlier to care about anything the red head had to say.

When everything was cleared away, Kyoya gathered everyone's attention. "The customers are going to rest in their rooms, which leaves time for the Hosts to relax at the pool privately."

"Yay!" Honey grinned excitedly, "But only after some cake!"

"Honey-Senpai, you've already had two slices …" Haruhi said slowly, as if Honey might misunderstand her words. He gave her the most confused look, his little head tilting to the side.

"So?" Everyone rolled their eyes and began to stand up. The walk to their private wing was normal for pretty much everyone but Misaki and Mori. It was a little strange, and the group was starting to take notice to the way they were acting. Kaoru appeared to be the only one that was okay with it. He was walking beside Misaki, trying to get her attention still. It was not working, Misaki was currently drowning in her thoughts.

Mori did notice how Kaoru was beginning to act around Misaki, and by the look on his face, it was obvious he was not okay with it. After the group began to disappear into their rooms, Mori grabbed the younger twin and held him behind, waiting until everyone was behind to grab him by the collar of his shirt, lift him in the air and slam him hard against the wall. At first Kaoru squirmed, shoving on Mori's shoulders.

"Put me down!"

"You stay away from my girlfriend." Mori said in a threateningly low voice, his onyx eyes piercing in Kaoru's soul.

"Why should I?" Kaoru bravely shot back. "You don't seem so interested in her!"

"I'm giving her space. She needs it."

"She doesn't want it. Did you see the look on her face? She looked so depressed, and kept looking over at you to see if you noticed!" Upon his words, Mori's grip loosened. And as he thought, he let the boy go, letting him sink back to the floor. Mori dropped his head a little, letting out a quiet groan. Then his eyes shot right back up to look at the twin.

"I know it was you." he said, "I know you sent Tanaka to attack Misaki." at first Kaoru looked surprised, then he grimaced.

"You work fast … I was going to get there before anyone even knew what was happening. Koji wasn't supposed to actually do anything. Just make a bit of a scene so I could get there and make it looked like I saved the day … But then Misaki screamed loud enough that iyou/i could hear ..." Mori sneered at the red haired twin.

"And harassing her is the way to win her heart?"

"Saving her is the way to her heart!" Kaoru quickly said and Mori shook his head.

"That isn't good enough for Misaki. She deserves more than that." Mori replied, taking a step back before he turned around and walked off to his room. Kaoru watched him with a grimace, letting out a long breath when Mori disappeared into his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Author's Note: So, at this point it's all my own writing. I'm hoping things are or are about to get interesting for all of you! Now, I know that Kaoru is awesome and honestly he's one of my favorite characters but sometimes we get frustrated and do stupid stuff, right? Ah ha, yeah ... Sorry Hitachiin-twin-lovers!**


	10. Girl Talk!

All of the hosts had the entire pool to themselves. It was nothing like the pool at the Otori's Tropical Amusement park, however, it was lovely just the same. There was the main pool, shaped like a large oval with a round fountain in the middle. There were three different spouts in the fountain, all stacked upon the other with the top being the smallest, middle the second largest and the bottom the biggest. The water from the last fountain cascaded over the slightly raised wall and into the pool. White lights shone brightly, attached to the spouts as well as the sides of the fountain walls. Those were hidden under water, and as the sky began to darken, those lights kept the pool lit up beautifully.

About a yard or two away from the main pool was the round, in-ground hot tub. It had it's own waterfall. However, the fountain for it was outside of the tub, so if you wanted to sit under it like it was a shower, you could.

And anywhere you were in the pools, you could see the beautiful hills and mountains around the resort. It was the most amazing view at dawn and at dusk. Seeing the sun rise in the East and set in the West every day.

Misaki sat on her lounge chair, her book laying open on her stomach as she stared after the sun; seeing the last of it's orange and purple rays just before it set behind the hills. She was the only person not in the water. Kazumi and Haruhi were almost always trying to convince her to join everyone. She was most content sitting right where she was with her book and robe closed tightly around her.

Mori did not seem to care. Or at least he was not showing it through the perfectly chiseled stone of his face. Anytime she glanced his way, his eyes were always somewhere else. This broke her heart further.

_Is Kyoya right? Maybe Takashi didn't know what he was getting into … He probably can't stand the sight of me now. I've been defiled and touched by another Why would he want me after what Koji did?_

Misaki scowled at her lap. How ridiculous! How ridiculous she sounded! Since when did she allow herself such self pity? Mori was probably just worried. He had never been good at expressing his feelings and would often result to withdrawing. That was nothing new to her! It had been a long while since she had to deal with it, but it was nothing she had not seen.

At that moment, she decided she needed a walk. Away from everyone else so she could clearly think. Or honestly, not think at all. Let her head be filled with the beauty of the mountains and the lake! Misaki closed her book and stood, beginning to walk back inside of the resort. As she opened the door and walked inside, she had not noticed the onyx eyes following her the entire way.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Something's up with Misa ..." Kazumi mumbled. She had glanced over at the lounge chair the brunette had been occupying and found it to be startlingly empty.

"As is with Mori-Senpai." Kyoya murmured in agreement. The two were sitting, with good distance between them, in the hot tub. Everyone else was enjoying the refreshing coolness of the pool. "He isn't trying to show her any affection."

"He's completely ignoring her!" Kazumi said with a deep frown. "I thought they would be all over each other, not the complete opposite."

"I did fear this would happen." Kyoya said matter-o-factly. Kazumi rolled her eyes before glaring over at him.

"Yes, we were all _very _aware of that. Do try to be a bit more romantic!" she hissed. It grew silent between them, and Kazumi sat up straight and blushed when she realized they were staring at each other. Her eyes were directed into the water as she willed the red to flee her cheeks.

"If that is what you wish."

"Don't say it like that!" Kazumi grumbled. "It sounds so … I dunno, weird."

"Apologies, but I do tend to be a bit old fashioned." she glanced up at him again when she heard the chuckle come from his throat. "Back to the subject of Mori-Senpai and Misaki-Senpai. I believe it has something to do with Tanaka Koji. The second year who attacked Misaki-Senpai."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed. Obviously Mori doesn't know Misa very well because _now _is when she needs comfort the most."

"I do believe Mori-Senpai knows this, he simply does not know what to do. Can you imagine being in his position. He does not know what is going on in Misaki-Senpai's head. She might run from him the moment he tries to lay a hand on her."

"I know she wouldn't!" Kazumi said quickly.

"Yes, but he more than likely does not." Kyoya reasoned smoothly. "We as men, tend to be very insecure when it comes to women. Men want to keep their women happy, but men are too scared they'll chase them away, so they tend to do the wrong thing more often than the right." Kazumi let him talk, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Yeah … Guess you're right." Kyoya sat back with a knowing expression; he kept himself from voicing this, though. From the short time of knowing Kazumi, he had discovered her dislike for the arrogant. And for some very strange reason, he was trying to keep her pleased with him. The thought had never occurred to Kyoya in such a way, and the emotions that came with it quickly flitted across his face. Quick enough, however, for Kazumi not to notice.

The two looked up in surprise when there was a splash of hot water and then the bright, smiling face of Honey. "Hello Zumi-Chan!" he said, sitting down close to her side, right in between her and Kyoya. Mori followed suit, slipping into the hot water and relaxing on the complete opposite side of everyone else.

"Hi Honey." she said, then glanced over at Mori. He had his head leaned back on the edge of the tub, his eyes closed. Her eyebrows drew together and a frown began to tug at the corners of her lips.

"So. What are you and Kyo-Chan talkin' about?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Nothing of interest, Honey-Senpai." Kyoya said simply, leaning back against the wall. The silence began to settle until Kazumi abruptly stood, hands on her hips.

"_What _is _wrong _with you?" she said loudly. Mori's eyes snapped open in surprise, and found, depressingly enough, that Kazumi was towering over him for a change. "I don't get it. You have a girlfriend for a day, all sweet, kisses and love and whatever. But then she get's _harassed _by some idiot, you _ignore_ her. And when she needs you most you're _here _in a hot tub?" At this point, everyone was now staring at Kazumi, surprised by the random outburst. Mori sat there under the young woman's wrath for a few seconds longer before he stood. Forcing Kazumi to take a step back. Mori climbed out of the hot tub and walked to his lounge chair. He picked up his towel, slung it over his shoulders and continued to walk inside.

Everything grew quiet. So very quiet once he was finally gone. Haruhi's usual, very quiet voice, sounded so loud in this moment.

"Has … Anyone seen Kaoru?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Misaki!" The sound of her name startled the girl so completely she almost fell off of her bench. Misaki wrapped her arms around herself as she looked back to see one of the twins jogging up the path to her bench. She sank back, offering a small smile and a wave. "Hey! You kinda just … Left. I was gonna come see if you were alright." he said, carefully taking the seat next to her.

"Oh … Yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to think." she said softly, turning her dark brown eyes out to the lake.

"I can understand that. You've been through a lot."

"I know that what happened this afternoon was a big deal, and that it could have been worse. But it did not go as far as it could. And Mori and Honey made it there in time … So. I'm not willing to allow myself to mope. Things happen sometimes." Misaki looked over at Kaoru. His gold eyes were directed at his lap, a look of sorrow on his face. "Kaoru, what is wrong?" she asked, resting a light hand on his shoulder. Kaoru sucked in a breath, shaking his head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." he said, looking back up at her with a tiny smile. Misaki nodded, and much to his dismay, took her hand away from him to rest it in her lap. "So … Is … Something wrong? With you and Mori-Senpai I mean."

"Even if I knew, that wouldn't really be your business, would it, Kaoru?" he gave a laugh and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry about you."

"That's sweet." she said. But Kaoru was not pleased with the way that she said it. Like she was speaking with a toddler.

"I don't know why Mori-Senpai is acting the way he is. If … If _I _was your boyfriend, I would not have let you out of my sight after something like that happened ..." he glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. Seeing her give a shrug.

"It really is just the way Takashi works. I'm not in any mood to question it. He will go through whatever it is he's going through. And when he is finished, we can talk about it." she paused before looking over at Kaoru. "I think he's just trying to give me space. Which is very commendable."

"Yeah, maybe." Kaoru muttered softly.

"You don't like, Mori, do you?" she asked and Kaoru looked up in surprise.

"What? No. I mean, of course I like Mori-Senpai! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't really know. But I see you often glaring at him. Really, if there is something going on between the two of you, all you have to do is talk about it with him. Usually he is very good with listening and sorting out problems. He just … Looks so stand offish that nobody ever tries ..." Kaoru looked at the woman he liked so very much. Hearing her talk about some other guy the way that she was, was tearing him up inside.

_Why can't she talk about me like that? _

"I don't think he'll be willing to talk with me." he muttered with a shake of his head. Misaki looked over at him with a small frown, not understanding his meaning. "We … We should probably head back. Everyone was worried about you so we should probably go let them know you're alright."

"Yeah … Okay." Misaki agreed with a nod of her head. The two stood up and began to walk down the path that led away from the lake. They both stayed quiet, unsure what there really was to say. Kaoru was very frustrated. Misaki obviously did not view him as a romantic possibility. Somehow, he was going to have to change that.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eventually the rest of the group headed inside. They all separated to change into comfier clothes, and then meet in the middle. Hikaru poked his head into his room, and looked around. No Kaoru. A frown came to his face and he began to walk to Kyoya's room. He knocked on the door, waiting rather impatiently for the raven haired second year to open his door. When he did, he looked down at the twin irritably.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Kaoru? He's not in our room and I haven't seen him around in a bit." Kyoya seemed to lose some of his irritation. He leaned against the doorway of his room and thought before shaking his head.

"No … No I haven't. Maybe you should check with Honey-Senpai. Just in case. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Right." Hikaru nodded, "Thanks anyway, Senpai." he then left that door and walked on to the next. He knocked and Mori opened the door. He had changed out of his bathing trunks and now wore his sleeping pants and nothing else. "Mori-Senpai … We all thought you went off to find Misaki-Senpai..." Hikaru said slowly. Mori frowned, his eyes dropping to the ground. "Well … Anyway. Have you seen Kaoru?" Immediately, Mori's eyes snapped back up to Hikaru's. And it took a moment for realization to come to the twin. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but Mori had already shoved past him and taken off down the hall.

"Where is Taka-Kun going?" Honey said, coming from out of their private bathroom. Hikaru bit his bottom lip, but gave no answer. He turned and started after Mori. Hoping his brother had not actually done something to deserve what was coming to him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kaoru was just opening the door for Misaki when it was pushed open. He quickly stepped out of the way before it smashed him against the wall. Though he would much prefer that over looking into Mori's face. At first, the quiet third year had looked surprised. However, that had been quickly replaced by the rage of seeing the redhead alone with Misaki. Before anyone could get words out, Mori had grabbed Kaoru by the collar of his robe and shoved him into the wall. He glared menacingly down at him, his lip curling back as if he were going to snarl.

Kaoru looked as scared at a kitten, his gold eyes wide as they looked up at the taller male. He quivered when Mori's grip tightened and he shrank back further against the wall. Willing himself to melt into it. Unfortunately, it was not working.

"Takashi!" Misaki scolded, her eyes wide as she watched them from a short distance away. His back went rigid when he heard her voice. Slowly his shoulders slumped and he let go of the twin, taking a step back and raising his head. Kaoru straightened himself. "What in the world is going on?" Misaki asked, her voice growing quieter.

"Uh … Hey guys." The three all turned to see Hikaru now in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow, looking at each face before he landed on his twin. "Kaoru … Can I talk to you for a second?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru, Misaki and finally Mori. He swallowed hard before pushing himself off the wall and scurrying inside. Hikaru took his wrist and began dragging him down the hall.

Now Mori and Misaki were alone. She held her breath, trying not to look over at him. But as the moments went by, it grew more awkward. When she finally turned her eyes to look at him, he was staring at the ground in front of him. Then they flickered up to meet hers. Misaki stiffened, a look of surprise coming to her face. She instantly forced herself inside of the building, speed walking in the direction of their private wing. She bit her lip when she heard footsteps not far behind and gaining on her.

It caught Misaki off guard when Mori grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. She gasped when he pushed her against a wall. Suddenly very aware of how shirtless he was and how lacking in clothing she was.

"T-T-Takashi!" he stood so he had her pinned, hands placed on either side of her against the wall. He took a moment, just standing there and catching his breath. Misaki did not know why he would need to do that. They had barely broken into a jog. Unless of course. He was nervous. Misaki stiffened when Mori sank to his knees in front of her. His hands rested on her hips and his head leaned against her stomach.

She stared down at him with wide eyes, not really sure what to do with herself. His hands tightened on her and his eyes closed as he held them there.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, just loud enough that she could hear. And Misaki sighed. She leaned back against the wall, looking down at him. Gently, she rested a hand on his head, letting her fingers brush through his hair. She felt him exhale deeply, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks.

"It's … It's okay, Takashi. I'm just … Well I feel a little lost. I don't know what to do. I'm worried about what's going to happen with us. Is Kyoya right? Will the both of us being in the Host Club affect our relationship like this all the time? I don't know if I'm ready to deal with that." she sighed, "And it doesn't help when my boyfriend seems to be ignoring me." though her tone was slightly playful, Mori's shoulders sank with her words. He tilted his head back so he could look up at her, his dark gray eyes full of sadness and apologies. Misaki ran her fingers through his hair again, causing him to once again close his eyes.

"_**Ahem.**_" Both people froze. Though Mori's eyes snapped open. Mechanically, their heads turned to see Osamu standing just a few yards away from them. He was dressed similarly to the way that he had been when they had first seen him. His blue slacks and oil-stained t-shirt. Osamu folded his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raising. "On your feet, boy."

Mori wasted no time in standing, taking one step away from Misaki. Their faces were both very red, their eyes directed at the hard, marbled floor.

"Welp. I suppose I should have expected this." Osamu sighed. "Not that I really mind. I think you're a fine young man, Takashi. Despite that … Unnecessary display of affection."

"Dad-," Misaki mumbled, still unable to meet his eyes.

"I am surprised, of course, you did not come to me first."

"Dad, we only just-,"

"Misaki, I'm sure Mori is very capable of speaking for himself." Osamu replied. His tone was easy and smooth. But his eyes never moved over to her. They stayed on Mori. Who had actually looked up at the man and into his eyes.

"I apologize, Saito-Sama." Mori said.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm just giving you a hard time." Osamu said, letting his stance relax. "I am, however, concerned about the fact that you're alone with my daughter, on your knees and hugging her stomach in your pajamas..." The two blushed darkly. Misaki rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "Just don't let your Mother find you like that or she'll start planning the wedding. I'm not quite ready for that. Now. Do you need an escort to your wing or can I trust you to walk back on your own."

"It's fine, Dad. We've got it." Misaki said quietly.

"Ohhh, I'm sure you do." Osamu chuckled. As he walked by, he gave Mori one last look before he passed. Once his footsteps could not longer be heard, the couple exhaled together. They finally looked at each other, both faces red with embarrassment. Mori then offered her his hand, and after a bashful moment, Misaki slid her fingers into his.

Then they began the walk towards their wing, staying close to each others' side. Neither said anything. Both embarrassed but also content to go on in silence. When they came into the private wing, everyone was making themselves comfortable on the couches.

Haruhi and Tamaki were arguing over what movie to put in on the large flat screen TV. Kazumi sat on one couch, Honey stretched out on the same couch with his head on her lap and a pleased smile on his face. Her face was slightly red and she kept her eyes fixed on the screen. Kyoya sat on the next couch over, his laptop placed atop his lap. He seemed oblivious to everyone else. The twins lounged on a loveseat across from Honey and Kazumi's couch. There was distance between them though. They looked irritated. With each other or someone else, nobody was sure. Though it would be very odd if they were angry with one another.

Mori leaned down when Misaki beckoned him to. She kissed his cheek before letting go of his hand. "I'll be back." she murmured. Then turned and walked on to the girls' room. Once inside, she took a deep breath, letting herself relax. Then she set about changing out of her bathing suit.

Misaki found herself worrying about what she should wear to bed. She wanted to look cute without being immodest, as usual. So she put on gray sweat pants and a purple tank top. She then grabbed a blanket from her bed and walked on out of the room and into the wing. Tamaki and Haruhi had finally picked out a movie and were now on the rest of the couch Kyoya was sitting on. Though Haruhi kept a good distance between them.

Then she saw Mori on the floor, leaning against the couch Honey and Kazumi took up. Misaki shuffled over, sitting down beside him with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Mori glanced over at her, smirking slightly.

With a gasp, Misaki found herself off the ground and seconds later cuddled up in Mori's lap. She blushed, ducking her head down and pulling her blanket over her face. She could not see Kaoru's glare or Mori's knowing gaze in return. They were having a war without her even knowing it.

Throughout the movie, there were plenty of things going on. Honey would often ask what was going on, taking the opportunity to curl closer and closer to Kazumi when she answered. Kyoya's fingers tapping about his keyboard would start, and then stop. And then start again. Kazumi would growl at him to keep it down. Tamaki continued to pester Haruhi and she chose not to respond, willing herself to sink into the couch. It was unsuccessful. Hikaru would sometimes make a snide remark about the movie and Kaoru would roll his eyes, shifting more and more away from his twin.

Misaki and Mori stayed quiet. Not that that was unusual for Mori. She cuddled into his chest, letting her eyes drift closed. She wanted nothing more than to be right here with him. Though, she wondered how long this bliss would be allowed to last until something else happened. She was not trying to be pessimistic, but it was difficult when she had the opportunity to think.

.

.

* * *

.

.

When the movie was over, Misaki had fallen asleep. Mori stood silently and carried her to the girls' room.

"Mori-Senpai is going in the girls' room!" Kaoru blurted out, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Oh, shut up Kaoru." Hikaru groaned.

"None of us are supposed to go in there!" the other twin tried to explain and Hikaru just shook his head.

"C'mon." The older twin then began to drag the younger off to their own room. "Goodnight everybody!" he called over his shoulder. Everyone called back their own 'Goodnights.' The rest of the boys then found their way to their own rooms, Honey lingering a little longer with Kazumi before allowing her to walk back to her room. She walked into the girls' room and went straight to her bed, plopping down. Kazumi frowned, and turned her head in the direction of Misaki's bed. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of her friend wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms. Immediately, she shot up and went towards the bathroom, calling a-

"SORRY!" Over her shoulder before disappearing inside. Misaki pulled her lips away from Mori's, forcing him to sit up with her.

"Kazumi! I'm sorry- We … Ohh ..." Mori did not seemed fazed by any of this. He kissed Misaki's cheek and jaw, starting to plant kisses all along there to her neck. "T-Takashi, stop it." she whimpered, pushing him back. The two finally met the others' gaze. Mori gave a soft huff, closing his eyes to calm himself. Then he reopened them. They stared at each other for another moment before giving one last Goodnight kiss.

"Errrrr ..." They separated quickly, looking to the door at Haruhi. The girl had an eyebrow raised, head tilted slightly to the side. Her face was also red. "Sorry guys but uh …"

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. Mori was just going!" Misaki said quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of her bed with her. Then dragging him off to the door. Mori went along without complaint, kissing the top of Misaki's head before he actually left. She watched him walk on to his and Honey's room before she closed their door, letting out a long sigh.

"_**OH**_. Be still my heart!" Kazumi exclaimed dramatically from the bathroom door. She leaned against the inside, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead and the other against her heart.

"Stop it, Kazumi." Misaki mumbled bashfully, walking quickly to her bed.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep tonight, Miza? Or are your thoughts going to be just too full of … _Him_." Kazumi continued to tease, sitting herself on her bed and leaning back. Haruhi jumped on her own, looking between the girls. Misaki had hidden her face in a pillow, pulling her her blankets over her head as well. "You two are so cute! Though ...I wouldn't consider what just happened to be 'cute' more like '_hot_.'"

"Kazumi, please. I said I was sorry ..."

"For what? He's a young man, they have needs. I'm not dissin' on you or nothing."

"Kazumi!" Misaki sat up, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"Needs?" Both older girls looked at Haruhi upon the question, their expressions rather blank for several moments. "What do you guys mean?"

"Well … Teenage boys are like … I dunno. They like … They think … God, I dunno how to … Say this." Kazumi paused, touching her fist to her chin as she thought. Misaki played with her long braid, face bright red.

"Young men sometimes have a difficulty controlling their … Desires towards women." she tried to explain. Haruhi blinked.

"So … Mori-Senpai was losing control?"

"Oh no no! Not at all. Takashi is a perfect gentleman. We barely crossed any lines and I hadn't stopped him in the first place so I wasn't feeling uncomfortable. He would never do anything I was uncomfortable with. At least I don't think-, no of course he wouldn't I'm being silly. Right?" The young woman had begun to babble and ended the sentence with a question directed at no one. Both of the other girls drew back uncomfortably.

"Err ..." Haruhi started.

"Miza, take a chill pill. You're fine. And Mori's fine. He's probably just … Making up for time that he missed out on today." Kazumi shrugged. Misaki thought about this a second, and then looked at her friend curiously.

"Do … Do you think so?" she asked slowly and Kazumi shrugged once again.

"What would I know? I'm just suggesting. I think it could make sense though, y'know?"

"I don't think anything that has to do with boys I could understand." Haruhi mumbled, causing the other two to laugh.

"Amen, sister." Kazumi sighed. "And what's up with you and Tamaki? It's obvious he likes you, but he calls you his … 'Little girl.' That's kinda _freakeh_." Haruhi stiffened, eyes growing wide.

"What! No! He doesn't like me like that we're just friends! He can be a little strange but I think that's just Tamaki-Senpai, y'know?" she sighed, looking down at her blankets. "But it's been really weird. There was a time when he was almost taken away from Ouran to marry some girl he didn't even know. I … I felt really upset then. But anyway, ever since then, his Dad has been trying to set us up! And so has Kyoya-Senpai's Dad. It's really weird."

"Kyoya's Dad?" Kazumi snorted a laugh. "There's nothing romantic going on between the two of you! I don't think _anything_ romantic could ever come from Kyoya."

"Well, I know that, and you know that. But Otori-Sama doesn't." Haruhi huffed, rubbing her arm. "But then again, I wouldn't be so sure about all of that. Especially with the way Kyoya-Senpai has been acting around you." Haruhi said softly. "He pays you a lot of attention. And so does Honey-Senpai."

"Mitsukuni does seem to like you a lot, Kazumi." Misaki said with a nod of her head. The two looked at the blonde and she was stiff as a board, eyes wide.

"What? No! Honey and Kyoya? I don't think so. Don't try to bring me into all of this romance stuff ..."

"Well, Mitsukuni is always asking you to help tutor him. Which is completely unnecessary. I know he is extremely intelligent. I think he just wants to spend more time with you." Misaki said as if she were deep in thought.

"And he's always trying to find a way to invade your personal space." Haruhi added. Kazumi blushed, shaking her head.

"It's not like that, really. And … I mean. Wouldn't that … I mean … Be … Weird. Honey's like … He looks like he's in Grade school."

"But he's older that you. And I'm sure Mitsukuni can act mature when he wants to. You might be surprised and … Even like it." Misaki said, picking at the corner of her blanket. Kazumi turned and even brighter shade of red when she remembered her thoughts during Honey's Kendo lesson. She could not believe that she had considered him 'hot' in that moment.

"You girls are talkin' nonsense." She said with a sharp bob of her head.

"Well I don't think so." Haruhi replied simply. "Honey-Senpai is always very sweet to his customers, and he's sweet to you. But it's different. It may be Honey-Senpai's way of flirting."

"Flirting?" Kazumi mumbled, shrinking away from the girls. "I don't like where this conversation is going. What's something else we could talk about?" Haruhi placed a hand to her chin, thinking for a moment before she finally spoke up with,

"Fancy tuna!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"So, does Saito-Sama know what happened yesterday?" Hikaru asked while everyone was sitting around at breakfast.

"Yes. He did ask us to inform him of those specific things." Kyoya responded before taking a drink from his morning tea. "He personally saw to Tanaka Koji's removal from the Resort." Misaki listened idly as she sipped her own tea, not really interested in what was becoming of her attacker. She was just glad that it was all over and that Mori had relaxed once again. And now they could actually continue trying to be a couple in their odd situation.

"Well, we have only a day and a half here left before we have to go back to school." Kazumi sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"We can come back whenever you want, Kazumi." Misaki reminded her with a smile.

"In that case let's just move in!"

"I don't think that's what she meant, Kazumi-Senpai ..." Haruhi said slowly.

"Oh c'mon, Haruhi! It'd be fun. Living at a Resort!" Kazumi said with a grin.

"I think it would get boring after awhile … Though it is really nice here." Haruhi spoke thoughtfully.

Everyone soon joined in on this conversation. Wanting to enjoy their morning before they had to dive into the rest of their duties as Hosts for the rest of today.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: Aaaaaaaahg! Chapter 10 for you all! Sorry if it seems ... Filler-ish. :/ I'm trying to work my way to a point where the good stuff starts ta happen. Promise. I just don't wanna rush the story 'cause that would NOT be cool. **

**I wonder if Misaki and Mori made up too quickly. But I mean. They understand each other and the situation and they're a new couple so sometimes the little things can be easy to move past, right? I dunno. **

**Annnnnd Review replies. First of all, thank you so much for reviewing this guys! It means a lot to me x3**

**Jill-Sama: I knoooow :( I'm sorry! Kaoru is actually my favorite twin. But if you take his background and add it to the fact that he likes a girl that he can't have ... It just ... Well, just like Hikaru, now that he's in this position, he doesn't know what to do. He wants what he wants. I wouldn't say he's the 'villain' though. Everything he does or is about to do is only to try to win Misaki's heart and sometimes things turn for the worst. Like the fact that Koji is a total jerk, of course ... **

**Mizzuki: Haha, we'll see, we'll see ;) And thank you so much! **


End file.
